My Little Pony Equestria Girls The Friendship Games
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The Friendship games is coming up and Sunset and the others are hoping to help Canterlot High win against Crystal Prep Academy this year. But things take an unexpected turn when Sunset Shimmer's human counter part goes to the rival school appears on the scenes, Can the girls win the games and keep magic out of the games and can sunset shimmer face on of her most difficult task.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Figure

It's a normal evening in Canterlot City and someone starts running towards the school. Which reveal to be Sunset Shimmer and she is rushing for the school because she receive a text from Rainbow Dahs that there an emergency that needed all of them to come to the school right away.

When Sunset Shimmer got there she sees the others and runs towards to them on the school steps.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come out of the portal? Is Equestria magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve" Sunset Shimmer says freaking out.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in Cake?!" Pinkie Pie yells randomly.

"Um, not exactly," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Uh, I don't understand." Sunset Shimmer replies.

"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow here that a broken guitar string doesn't qualify as an emergency," Applejack answers.

"It totally does!" Rainbow Dash yells.

"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock," Rarity says annoyed by the situation.

"And I was just to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." Fluttershy says sadly while holding Angel Bunny.

"Why would you send all us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset Shimmer asks annoyed.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," Rainbow Dash explains.

The fans that appear are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"But I kinda need all 6 strings to do it. Got any extra?" Rainbow Dash asks.

The girls groan with Rainbow Dash's emergency.

After that, Sunset Shimmer goes inside her backpack and gives Rainbow Dash one of her guitar strings.

"Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked," Sunset Shimmer replies.

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow Dash says then strums her guitar loudly.

"C'mon! Let's go" Rainbow Dash replies to the others.

With that everyone starts heading inside of the school. But Applejack stops and turn around to see Sunset Shimmer not coming inside.

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asks.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Sunset Shimmer answers.

At that point, Applejack left with the other. After they left, Sunset Shimmer gets her journal that Princess Celestia gave her and starts writing a letter to Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer's voice comes in:

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just love to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you a sec._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset Shimmer was busy writing in her journal to notice the bus coming by to drop people off in front of the school from the city

A mysterious figure comes out of the bus. After the bus left, she gets out a strange device in her hand. She activates it and the device starts getting some strange rating. When she find the source of the rating is from the statue, that where the portal is. When she got to one of the sides of the stature. She put her hand on the portal and couldn't tell what it's all about.

That's when Sunset Shimmer notice that someone is at the portal and couldn't tell who she is or what she doing.

"Hey!" Sunset Shimmer yells.

She ends up surprising the person and the mysterious person didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing?!" Sunset Shimmer yells and asks.

Then the mysterious person runs away.

"Wait! Stop!" Sunset Shimmer yells while chasing the mysterious person.

Unfortunately she made it cross the streets. Sunset Shimmer didn't because she has to stop when a car was driving by.

The mysterious person got on the bus and the bus drive away back to the City.

Sunset Shimmer didn't know what to make of this.

"Who was that?" Sunset Shimmer asks to herself.

On the bus:

The mysterious girl gets on her seat and she's very relieve that she didn't got caught.

The mysterious girl takes off her hood and reveals to be Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart. She is wearing big black glasses and has her hair in a high ponytail which has a black hair band tied to it and a red and yellow sun attached to it.

"Who was that girl? and why does she look exactly like me?" Sci Sunset asks to herself in her own thoughts thought.

At that point the bus takes her along with some passengers to the city.

The bus stops at a school which is Crystal Pep Academy. She gets off the bus into the school, and went through the hallways to a little room that has her research, everything she collected about the events that happen at Canterlot High. She use a thumb tack attached to a picture of the statues with a question mark along with the picture of her mysterious double.

 **Music Starts:**

 _Ahhh-ohhh…_

 _Ahhh-ohhh…_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh…_

 _The Friendship Games!_

 **Guitar intro:**

 _We've come this far_

 _And we're not goin' back (No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_

 _We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)_

 _And when we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey! Ho!_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We studied hard_

 _And we're here to win_

 **All:**

 _Whoa-oh_

 **Applejack:**

 _We're only tellin' you once_

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _Our magic comes from the inside out_

 **Main six:**

 _What you see's what you get_

 _Don't you ever forget_

 **All:**

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

Softer:

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 **Even more Softer:**

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 **Instrumental:**

Later on Sci. Sunset Shimmer at Crystal Prep is working on a project in her lab. Taking apart her big divise to make a smaller version of it. She use some tools and gadgets to make a pendent to help her find out the strange energy coming from Canterlot High. After that she finished it and she's pretty proud of it. Then when the pendet closed, it starts to glow in a purple color and make a strange noise.

 **Music Stops**

 **For those who want hear the song or watch the opening video click on either on**

 **Music:** watch?v=3ThRVzIm09Q

 **Video:** watch?v=CNEYbc3C2NU &index=1&list=PLfJpfTZK5SWDV7-bFwkVjEkq7ufvVMb2u


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: CHS Rally

At Canterlot High Library:

Some of the students were studying and chatting with her friends. At that time Sunset Shimmer called a meeting with her friends about the mysterious person she saw earlier today.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue or was going to," Sunset says.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would noticed that. I think she was from over here," Sunset answers.

"Well, that's a relief," Applejack replies. Then she says, "The last thing we need is another magical so-and- so bent on world domination coming' over from Equestria."

"Agreed." Rarity replies. They she says, "I have no interest in another fight against the power of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with."

"Still a mysterious figure snooping around the portal. Don't you want to know what she was up to?" Sunset tries to persuade the others.

"I don't even want to guess," Fluttershy shutters worriedly.

"Well you don't have to," Rainbow Dash says holding a yearbook. Then she says, "Because I totally figure out who it was."

Pinkie gets in front of Rainbow and starts to guess who can that mysterious person is. Pinkie guesses, "Ooh ooh, A nighttime statue cleaner, a magical portal manious maintainer, a gardener,"

Rainbow gets annoyed at Pinkie suggestions the she pushes Pinkie and says, "Seeing is how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus heading to the city. I'll be they go to…"

"Crystal Prep," The girls except Sunset say with annoyance.

"Yep, with the friendship games starting tomorrow they totally tried to prank us by defacing the wondercolt statue," Rainbow Dash explains a little angry and annoyed.

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that," Sunset asks.

"Because the Crystal Prep shadowbolts are our biggest rivals," Applejack answers first a little angry.

"Because that just what the students at Crystal prep would do, " Rarity adds with an annoyed expression.

"Because even though they beat us at everything, soccer, tennis, golf. They still have to gloat." Rainbow Dash adds, while showing a picture of the Wondercolt statue dressed as a circus clown.

"Seems kind of silly to me," Sunset says rolling her eyes.

"Silly" The girls says in a shock, surprising Sunset Shimmer.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly too," Rainbow says bing a little annoyed, and the girls also understand Rainbow statement.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic, and besides I think she was holding some strange device," Sunset Shimmer says, while rolling her eyes and explains to them what that person was doing.

"A device?" Rarity says questionably.

"Yeah. It's like she was observing the statue and somehow that devise lead her to the portal," Sun adds, still thinking and using her hand to scratch her head.

"But still, well be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important," Fluttershy says, explaining to Sunset about comparing the two situation the school has.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal," Sunset Shimmer says apologizing to the girls.

"That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparations," Rarity replies.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Sun asks still kind of confused about the two school rivalry.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything," Applejack replies feeling angry while holding the yearbook.

"Not anymore! this time, things are gonna be different," Rainbow says.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asks confused about what Rainbow Dash said.

"You'll see," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

"Okay but…" Sun is about to say but then stop for a little bit to think.

"But what?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"That mysterious person was scared when she saw me," Sun says remembering this person she saw earlier.

"Scared?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Like something surprised her, something about me gave her a complete shock," Sunset explains feeling concern.

"Well, you'll worry about your mystery person while we figure out on what to do at the games," Rarity replies to Sunset and reassuring her.

Sunset decides to let this slide and worry about the Friendship Games and worry about this mystery person later.

The next day at CHS Gym:

The students of Canterlot High even the main 6 are gather to the gym to hear Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna speech about the friendship games.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," Celestia says.

Just then some of the students clap their hands and cheer in a annoyed and sarcastic way. Meaning that they don't seem to enjoy the games at all.

"Sinces the Games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on," Celestia adds cheerfully.

Just then Flash Sentry gets out of his seat and says, "You mean other than us losing?!"

Celestia and Luna didn't like to hear that, but decides to ignore it. Celestia then says, "And "that" is why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um… context." At that moment Rainbow Dash gets on the stage to give her context.

"Thank you Principal Celestia," Rainbow Dash says taking the microphone from her.

Then Rainbow Dash gets serious and says, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way to beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie yells across the gym out of nowhere.

Rainbow Dash groans at Pinkie's statement. The decides to ignore Pinkie and continued her speech, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear," Rarity says hoping is not what she think it is. Then she turns to Sunset and says, "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."

With that music starts playing as Rainbow Dash give her speech.

Rainbow says, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic,super smart, and super motivated. But there is something they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"

 **Rainbow Dash starts to sing:**

 _We fought magic more than once, and come out on top,_

 **Chorus:**

 _Oh, oh_

During the curtains behind her opens and reveal the CHS school band adding a little more spice to this.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 **Chorus:**

 _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

At that some of them are getting confused and some are starting have their spirits up.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

 **Chorus:**

 _Oh, oh_

With That Rainbow Dash jumps off stage and the she and the band starts to march down the aisle.

 **Rainbow Dash and Chorus:**

 _This will be our year to win these games_

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrive_

' _Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship_

 _And we know at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

At that point DJ or Vinyl Scratch plug in her dj to the speaker to make it really interesting and inspiring.

 **Instrumental:**

 **Students:**

 _Hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We're not the school we were before_

 **Students:**

 _Before!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Yeah, we're different now_

 **Chorus:** _Oh, oh_ **Students:** _Hey, hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **Chorus:**

 _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **Students:**

 _Hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We're Canterlot united_

 **Students:**

 _Unite!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We'll never bow_

Then Rainbow Dash throws her marching hat in the air and the girl caryng to patton lead her band to throw pony ears and tails to the students to represent their school spirit.

 **Chorus:** _Oh, oh_ **Students:** _Hey, hey!_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

 _ **All:**_

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Our time is now!)_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

During that part the students put the ears and tails on and now they are determine to win the Friendship Games and prove they have the magic of friendship on their side. Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are enjoying the student's school picture and Photo Finish take a picture of Rainbow Dasha and the school band.

 **All:**

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know..._

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Rainbow Dash starts to glow a light blue color during her last verse, then she starts growing and extended tail and wings. Then the girl with the patton lead her band back on stage and throws her potan in the air so Rainbow Dash can catch it.

After the song everyone in the gym starts cheering cause now they are not only excited about the games, but they are planning on winning the Friendship Games this year.

After that Rainbow thank the school band for the help. Just then the girls are back stage waiting for Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy says with glee and confidents, "Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity adds with her spirit up.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dah ponied up without playin' her guitar?" Applejack asks confused by what happened earlier.

"I know right? It's probably because I'm so awesome," Rainbow Dash answers with pride.

"Maybe. I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more that that, right? It just seem so random" Sunset says still thinking how the magic works in this world.

Just then Luna comes to the girls and says in a firm tone, "Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity says with confidence.

The others agree, except for Sunset Shimmer and Vice Principal Luna.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." Luna replies firmly.

Luna then turns to Sunset and ask her with an important task, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development?"

"I'll do my best," Sunset says agreeing with this task.

Then Vice Principal Luna leaves for the girls to discuss about the magic and the Friendship Games situation.

Just then Rainbow Dash happily asks, "Okay, Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"

"Pie eating?" Pinkie says bringing a pie.

"Cake Eating?" Pinkie adds bringing a cake.

The she gash and squeeze the desserts that spatter everywhere and screams, "Pie-cake eating?!"

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in," Applejack replies wiping some frosting off her face.

"It could be anything," Fluttershy says surprisingly.

Rarity gasps and dramatically says, "Anything? How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"

"I really wanna help, but I think I better go figure out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." Sunset says. She decides to leave and says, "See ya later!"

"Seems like she's got everything under control," Pinkie replies. The she shrugs her arms and says, "Nothing to worry about."

After that the others decide to get themselves ready for the games and hoping that nothing goes wrong this time.

 **For those who want hear the song or watch the opening video click on either on**

Music:  watch?v=DehCqTMdo9A

Video:  watch?v=H8yvbLJ0C2g


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two Sunsets Who Desire for More

Later that day:

Sunset Shimmer is at the CHS library trying to study for the Friendship Games and trying to figure out the mysteries of the magic in this world. So far she has nothing. Even doing some time at reading and writing diagrams isn't helping either.

After a long time of think and reading her notes Sunset has enough of this for the time being. She groans and decides to write in her journal to give a message to Twilight.

Sunset's voice comes up while writing her entry to Princess Twilight.

 _Hey, Twilight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be… changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this._

After writing her entry, Sunset decides to go for a while. So she back her thing and leaves the library to get home. Still hoping to find a way to keep magic under control.

At Crystal Prep Academy in the morning:

Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart is walking in the hallways and with an okay look on her face and adjusting her glasses and straightening her pony tail. She is wearing her school uniform from her school.

She is wearing a baby blue button up shirt with a collar, and a reddish purple long sleeve jacket with 3 light blue diamond shaped to button up the jacket, and a dark blue tie. She is also wearing a reddish purple plaid skirt with light blue, yellow and a light shade of reddish purple lines on it. She wearing purple socks with a pale purple lace on the top, and the socks are about a knee high. Her shoes are a dark blue color with light blue ribbons it with a dark blue light blue strap. She is still wearing her black glasses and her hair band with her shimmering sun attach to it.

She stop for a minute to make sure she have her school assignment and her script for a play she is doing and she feels nervous because she of all people gets the leading role in a play called Thumbelina. Then she can see the students on the hall ways and it's very crowded today. She takes a deep breath and make her way to her lab.

She didn't have any trouble getting past the students, she is knows as the best student and also known as a good hearted student as well. There is another thing they know, she lost her parents when she was young and after the trouble that happen in her life, she still manage to be a good person and a student.

In her lab, there are a lot of equipments in there like, a computer, printer, magnifying glass, and different science and paperwork.

On the chair, there is a small white cat with blue eye that shines in the light. She is sleeping on the chair until she hears someone coming into the room. She gets excited and runs towards the door. When the door open, she gets fling pretty hard.

"Shine! Shine!" Sunset calls out to her pet cat.

"Meow," Shine replies, coming out of the trash can. Then makes her way towards her owner.

"There you are," Sunset says happily. Then the kitten starts to scratch her head on her owner's cheek.

"Okay, okay," The her cat lays on her lap and still watching her owner with her work.

Sunset takes out her devise from her draw and says, "Last night field test confirms it Shine, with this device will be able to collect the strange energy from Canterlot High."

Her cat, Shine, meows with concern and worriedness. Sunset happily pets her cat head and says, "I know you didn't want me to go there, but I just couldn't wait and now I will have all the time I need. Everyone at the school is going to be there for the Friendship Games."

She talks as she is getting some of her things ready to leave to Canterlot High. Her cat also jumps off of her lap and play with her toy mouse.

"I just hope at this rivalry nonsense doesn't get in the way of not only my research, but also the other work I need to do," Sunset replies with a little annoyance for the rivalry between the two school. Her cat is still playing with her toy and listening to her owner at the same time.

"If I can collect enough of those EM frequency, I can be able to find out the wavelength to their origin. That will guarantee my entrance into Everton after graduation," Sunset says leaning her chair back in excitement holding her papers, but lean too far that she falls to the floor.

"Woah!" Sci Sunset yells after falling from her chair.

After falling over, a woman who has gray skin, darkish blue, green hair, and blue green eyes. She is wearing a gray suit jacket and skirt, with a green shirt under it, and green shoes. She is Chrysalis the Dean of Crystal Prep and also Sunset Shimmer's legal guardian. She is here to see how Sunset is doing.

She finds Sunset on the ground getting snuggles by her cat.

"Sunset you know the rules against pet," Chrysalis says.

"Dean Chrysalis, Shine isn't just a pet," Sunset says.

Then she grabs Shine and says, "She's the focus of my research project, plus she's like a sister to me."

"If you say so, just be glad that Principal Cinch isn't allergic to cats so you don't need to worry about changing your clothes," Chrysalis replies.

"Why?" Sunset asks curiously.

"Because she wants to see you," Chrysalis answers firmly.

Sunset smile and says, "Maybe she has news about my scholarship to Everton."

"It could be, but I'm still a little concern about you focusing too much on your studies," Chrysalis replies a little concern.

"How's that?" Sunset asks arching her eyebrow.

"Well, you were more social when you were younger and… I just don't want to miss out on anything," Chrysalis replies.

"I guess so," Sunset replies confusedly yet she remembers.

"I know you are very busy trying to do things in your life and you with your job… I just don't want you to miss out. I know that you're trying your best to help since I started raising you, but you just need to have sometimes to spend with others." Chrysalis replied a little worried.

Then she smile and says, "Sometimes mingling with other is a good way to learn and know more about yourself,"

"I guess that's okay," Sunset replies uncertain about it.

"Good. Meet me at Principal Cinch office in a few minutes," Chrysalis says.

"Okay," Sunset replies happily.

After Chrysalis left, Sunset turns to her cat and gives her a hug and some treats.

"Well Shine, I still hope Principal Cinch has some news about my scholarship. It's never too early to begin the rest of your life and it's not like I have anything else to learn at Crystal Prep," Sunset replies happily.

After that she decides to leave to Principal Cinch's office, but has a sad look on her face.

After closing the door, she adjust her tie and make her way to meet Chrysalis in the office

Sunset Shimmer starts to sing:

 **Sci Sunset Shimmer:**

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 **Equestria Sunset Shimmer:**

Then Sunset Shimmer of CHS is making her way out of the school to get to her apartment across town.

 _Everyone here likes who I am_

 _And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh_

 _My friends look past the things I've done before_

 _But still I miss those quests_

 _The mythic creatures, magic tests_

 _High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore?_

After that she makes her way outside and goes down stairs to the school yard.

 **Sci Sunset Shimmer:**

Human Sunset is making her way up stairs.

 _It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed_

Then she looks out of the window to see the view of her home town.

 _But there's something left still missing, something that I need_

 **Equestria Sunset Shimmer:**

Equestrian Sunset is walking to through the school year and wonders about the person she was and the person she is now.

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Maybe folks that need my help_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Because I've seen it for myself_

The starts to walk around town to her apartment.

 _There's only so much this town can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that's so bad_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause it's a life that I once had_

Then she looks at a mirror wondering about the life she has ow and the life she left behind.

 **Sci Sunset Shimmer:**

Sci. Sunset is on the second floor next to the library facing her back of the wall. Then she moves away from the wall to look around her surroundings.

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

After that she starts to make her way upstairs.

 **Equestria Sunset Shimmer:**

Equestria Sunset is walking on the sidewalk and feels like she doesn't fit in.

 _This town is home, this school is safe_

 _But how can I be home and still feel out of place?_

 **Sci Sunset Shimmer:**

Sci Sunset make it to the third floor and sees the Principal's office door.

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another world to explore_

 **Equestria Sunset Shimmer:**

Equestria Sunset stop for a moment and reach her hand up in the air wondering what more that is out here from her home.

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _Am I wrong for wanting more?_

 **Sci-Sunset and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _And I can't wait for it to happen_

 _But what it is I cannot say_

 _I just know there's more that's out there_

 _And it's calling out my name_

 _And I'm searching for the answer_

 _'Cause I feel I've lost my way_

 _I may not know what's really out there_

 _But I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday…_

As the last verse is going on both of the Sunset Shimmer are heading to their destinations and wondering what else do they want in their lives.

After that last verse. The Human version Sunset opens the door to Principal Cinch office. She can see that her office is rather dark except for a light shining over a small chair in front of her desk.

After she takes her seat, the door closed behind her. She can see a man with dark gray skin, black hair, and red eyes. He is also wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white shirt, and black shoes.

Sunset asks, "Sombra? Why is he here?"

Then Chrysalis says, "As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he can provide some unique perspectives."

"Perspectives on what?" Sunset asks curiously.

Then Principal Cinch turns her seat around facing Sunset and says, "Why the Friendship Games of course."

Then she gets up from her chair and asks, "Your mother competed in the games did she not, Sunset Shimmer."

The surprised Sunset a little. Then she answers, "She did."

"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch asks.

"Crystal Prep did," Sunset answers.

"Yeah, we always win," Sombra replies proudly.

"We always win," Cinch repeats that statement.

"Why do you want to see me?" Sunset asks in concern.

"Sunset I'll be honest. It doesn't matter if Crystal Prep wins or loses." Chinch says as she is rubbing one of the trophies with a cloth.

Then she says, "The most important this is that we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation." Then puts the trophy back on the shelf.

"And it is that reputation, my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you done here and you done quite a lot haven't you," Cinch adds directly at Sunset.

"I don't know I guess," Sunset replies with uncertainty.

"Aw don't be modest, you the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best doesn't want to compete, at least not at first," Chinch says as she is taking her seat.

"What?" Sunset replies with a shock and adjusting her glasses.

Then Chrysalis says, "Sunset, I spoke to some of the girls and they told me you were planning on signing up, but you change your mind about competing."

Then Cinch says, "Yes, what we like to know is what that something is?"

"Well you see the second day of the Friendship Games…" Sunset is about to explain but then stop because she didn't know if she can tell them.

"Go on," Cinch replies her to explain some more.

After that Sunset takes a deep breath and says. "Is the day of my parents death."

This made Cinch, Sombra, and Chrysalis surprised. They did remember that Sunset goes to see her parents grave during this time ever since she lost her parents in a car accident.

Sunset decides to continues with her reason for not competing in the games, "And you know I almost get perfect attendance except for that day, plus I'm looking on a research project which will be good chances for me to go to Everton even though I am expecting scholarships, and I also have a job, and I just got the leading role in my drama class..." Sunset realize she is naming so much that she decides to cut it short and says, "I felt like I wouldn't have the time to be in it."

"Speaking of jobs, I receive a call from your boss, saying you will be handling the night shifts for this weekend," Sombra replies.

"That's… good," Sunset replies uneasy.

"Plus we understand that you go see your parents every year, but your parent would want you to do the things you want to the fullest and if it helps then maybe after the second event you can go there for a little while," Chrysalis adds.

"I guess that will be okay," Sunset replies still feeling a little better.

Cinch can see that Sunset is more willing to compete, but decides to take this matter in her own hands. She turns to Sombra and Chrysalis and says, "Chrysalis, Sombra, I will like to talk to Sunset, alone."

"Of course," Chrysalis says. Then She and Sombra take their leave going back to their jobs.

Cinch then takes some envelopes from her draw along with some papers and says, "I understand you apply for Everton and you have received many scholarship from there."

"Why is that?" Sunset asks curiously.

"Well beside your intelligence and athletic skills and your other strengths, you are living with Chrysalis who is your only legal guardian," Cinch answers with a firm look on her face.

"I guess that's understandable," Sunset replies.

"Yes. Also being in the Friendship Games will boost your chances even more," Cinch says.

"So me being in the Friendship Games will help all of us?" Sunset asks with curiosity.

"In a way it does," Cinch answers.

Then she turns to Sunset and says as she is getting a piece a paper from her desk, "Plus, it seems that Canterlot High is going of a residence. Test, scores are up, grads, and even… athletics skills are on the rise. They are developing something of a reputation."

Then angrily says, "This can not happen."

"I'm guessing that's more of a reason for me to be there," Sunset suggests feeling concern.

"Yes," Cinch replies.

Then with an evil smile she says, "After all, you wouldn't want to lose your applications or let your parents down along with Crysalis, would you."

Sunset hesitates over what Principal Cinch just said and understands what she means. She might lose her application and really wants her parents and Chrysalis to be proud of her.

So she takes a deep breath and says, "I guess I can be in the games, if there is still time for me to sign up."

"Well there is still one more spot in the reporting list and you made that list," Cinch replies as she is adjusting her glasses and Singing her name in the list of competitors.

"Okay," Sunset says nervously.

"That's good," Cinch replies with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, thank you," Sunset replies with a smile on her face. Then she makes her leave to get ready to go to Canterlot High.

After she left, Sunset sighs sadly and says, "I can't believe I that her talk me into it like that."

In Chrysalis' office:

Chrysalis is busy going through some of the papers she decides to get done before leaving to Canterlot High. After getting some of the papers done. She goes to her draw and pulls out an old Crystal Prep yearbook.

She turns the page to see her and Principal Cinch when they are younger along with a girl who also competed in the Friendship Games with them. She has long orange hair with yellow streaks, green eyes and light yellow skin. They are wearing their school uniforms and have first place medals on her necks. That girls was Sunset Shimmer's mother, Sun Dust. Chrysalis and Abacus Cinch were actually friends with her and were so close until the day of the accident.

After she died Chrysalis took the job of adopted mother and raising Sunset. Also, since she started going to Crystal Prep, Principal Cinch and Chrysalis also did their best to watch her and making sure she is doing alright with her education. She simply sighs and wonder if she did a good job of raising Sunset or not.

 **This song is the alternate version of "What more is out there" from My Little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Sunset in CHS

In the Lab:

Sci Sunset is busy making sure she has everything she needs for the Friendship Games or at least to keep busy when she taking a break from competing.

Sunset is busy checking everything she needs.

Sunset says, "Now let me see if I got everything; wallet with some money for some flowers, and lunch, notebook, school work, laptop, cat food, and an extra sweater."

"Am I forgetting something?" Sunset asks herself.

Just then her cat Shine shows up with her small decise in her. She smile and says, "Thanks girl."

Sunset then takes the device from her and then her cat meow in response.

Shine scratch her head with her paw and meow to her owner sadly.

Sunset notice this and says, "Yes Shine, you know I was always going over there to the Friendship games, but now I'm going to compete in it, even though I did wanted to, at first."

Her cat meow sadly again. Then Sunset says, "I know girls, it's going to be hard for me to see my parents like I wanted to, even though it's along way."

"and I won't be able to get at much data as I wanted to," Sunset replies while holding her devise knowing she won't be able to get the data she needs.

Then an idea hit her and she says, "But maybe I can collect some of them, and she did say I can go see them after the second round."

Then she puts her devise on a necklace and puts it around her neck.

Her cat meows with curiosity. Then Sunset holds her cat, Shine, and says, "Oh Shine! You know I would never leave you behind."

Then she puts her cat in her backpack and says, "Just remember to stay quiet, behave yourself, and… try not to shed too much."

After zipping up her backpack, Sunset makes her way to the bus to go to Canterlot High. As sunset is making her way to the bus, her history teacher Ms. Marigold goes out of the classroom to talk to Sunset.

"Hello Sunset," Ms. Marigold calls.

Sunset turns and says, "Hi Ms. Marigold."

Ms. Marigold goes to Sunset with a notebook in her hand.

As she is giving it to Sunset she says, "Sunset can you be a dear and bring this to Lemon Zest, she left her note book in class again."

"Okay," Sunset says agreeing to her teacher's request.

After getting the notebook, Sunset makes her way to the bus once again.

In the front of Crystal Prep:

The students are getting on the bus to Canterlot High. Sunset is happy to go to different places because she gets to explore new places.

"Dean Chrysalis!" Sunset calls.

"Just one moment, please," Chrysalis replies holding to her clipboard checking the list of students.

"Okay," Sunset replies agreeing to wait.

Then Sunset turns to see two of her classmates, Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet. She happily says, "Hi Sunny. Hi Sour."

"Hey Sunset how are you doing?" Sunny asks.

"Fine," Sunset answers.

Then she asks, "By the way what you got in the school play?"

"I get to play the the field mouse," Sunny answers.

Then she asks. "What about you?"

"That's my problem, I still don't get why me of all people got that part," Sunset is explaining and nervously.

"What part did you get?" Sour asks nicely. Then harshly says, " **It better not be stupid**."

"I'm…" Sunset is trying to talk, but then takes a deep breath to continue, "Playing Thumbelina."

"Thumbelina!" The girls says with a shock.

"That's the starring role," Sunny says surprisingly.

"That's my problem, I'm a little nervous playing the lead role," Sunset says a little nervous.

"Oh don't be so nervous," Sour says sweetly. Then sourly says, " **Or it will cause you to be more nervous**."

"Okay," Sunset says happily.

Sour Sweet says sweetfully, "You know Sunset you are so sweet." Then sourly says, " **But you're kind of cutting in line**."

Sunset realize she is in front of the line and panicky says, "Oh I'm sorry about that," Sunset apologizes feeling bad.

" **It's too late for that now** ," Sour says sourly.

Sunset stills feel bad then she decides to change the subject while she has the chance, "By the way do you know where Lemon Zest is, I need to return her notebook to her?"

"She left her notebook in class again?" Sunny asks.

"She did," Sunset answers.

"I think she's already in the bus," Sunny answers her question.

"Okay Sunset I'm finish," Chrysalis says finished with her check list.

"Okay," Sunset replies. Then she asks, "it's this the bus I need to get on?"

"Yes, now we all better get on the bus, we'll be leaving soon," Chrysalis says.

"Okay," The girls reply.

Then Sunset makes her way inside the bus. Just then Indigo Zap a major athlete from her P.E class come up her seat into Sunset face, scaring her a bit.

"Are we gonna win?!" Indigo Zap screams in excitement.

"Um, yeah," Sunset says nervously.

"Not loud enough, try again!" Indigo says wanting Sunset to be louder. Then she loudly says, "Are… we gonna… win?!"

"Yeah!" Sunset screams loudly.

"That's good," Indigo replies liking her spirit.

Sunset giggles a little and says, "But I hear it might not be that easy this year."

"What do you mean of course it's not going to be easy?" Indigo asks.

"Um… well I heard that CHS is doing a lot better this time around, so we need to bring more of our how do you say it A game on, right," Sunset explains feeling a little nervous.

Everyone in the bus just stare at her, even though she does have a point but needs to be more motivated while doing it. Indigo shrugs and says, "You know you really need to work on your speech more, but you're right we still need to bring our A game, even though our school wins every time."

"I'll… keep that in mind," Sunset replies.

Then Sunset remembers, "By the way do you know where Lemon Zest is?"

"She's in the back seat," Indigo answers.

"Thanks," Sunset replies happily.

"No problem," Indigo says with pride.

As Sunset makes her way to the back some of the students just either smile or stares at her with a straight face. Some of the students know that Sunset maybe the smartest but can also be helpful.

When she gets to the back seat, she sees her classmate Sugar Coat who is in some of her classes.

Sunset turns to see one of her classmates and says, "Hi Sugar Coat."

Sugar Coat turns to Sunset and bluntly says, "That wasn't the best speech you did, but it's decent."

"Thanks, I guess," Sunset replies feeling uncomfortable of what she just said.

Sunset starts to feel sad. So she opens her bag where her cat is, she pet her cat while smiling and says, "Will Shine I still go you with me." Then Shine hears some loud music. Sunset turns to see Lemon Zest who is listening to her music very loud.

"Yo Sunset," Lemon Zest screams happily.

"Hey Lemon," Sunset replies.

Then she ask, "What are listening to?"

"A cool rock music, you just gotta hear this," Lemon says. Then she puts her headphones on Sunset. It surprised her at first, but listening to the music, it sounds very good.

Sunset does like listening to loud music but Lemon's can be too loud sometimes. She says, "Loud, but really good."

"I know!" Lemon replies still screaming happily

Then she hands the notebook to Lemon and says, "Oh yeah, you left your not book in our history class again."

"Thanks," Lemon screams happily, then takes her notebook back and put it in her bag.

At that point the bus make their leave to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games.

Back at Canterlot High:

The Equestrian Sunset and the others are in the music room practicing their band music and ponying up as well. After they finish playing they transform back to their normal selves.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!," Rainbow says with pride and excitement. She she strums her guitar.

"Um, we're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games, remember?" Sunset says reminding Rainbow about the situation.

Rainbow simply scoffs because she remember what Vice Principal Luna says.

Then Rarity says while putting on her make up, "Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But…"

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset finishes Rarity's sentence feeling annoyed and lost.

"Applejack goes to Sunset hoping to help her. Then she says, "Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put _in_!"Rarity replies. Then she giggle happily.

Applejack turns to Rarity with a suspicious look and asks, "Rarity, what'd you go an' do?"

Then Rarity bring out different clothes lines for many different kind of sports and activities, "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!"

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow says feeling uncomfortable.

"I know." Rarity says happily.

"No. You really didn't have to." Applejack adds feeling confused.

"I know!" Rarity she giggles.

At the front of the school:

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal are welcoming Crystal Prep to their school. While the students are getting off the Principal's are busy talking about how CHS change since the last Friendship Games.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit," Celestia explains.

Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating," Cinch says kind of sarcastically.

At that time Chrysalis and Luna are busy greeting each other. Luna says, "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Chrysalis." Then annoyedly says, "Even if it means another defeat."

Dean Chrysalis smile and says, "Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time."

At the Bus:

Sci. Sunset is getting of the buss and adjusting her glasses. Until,

"Comin' through!" Indigo Zap screams pushing Sunset and making her fall on Sunny Flare. After getting up on their feet Sunny didn't seem to like being push down even though it wasn't Sunset's fault.

"Seriously?" Sunny angry says looking at Sunset.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Sunset says apologizing to Sunny, but Suny didn't seem to care then leaves.

The Sunset looks at Sour Sweet and decides to be polite and says, "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?"

Sour Sweet sweetly says, "Oh, You are such a sweetie!" Shen sourly and hushly says at Sunset face saying, "I am watching you!" Then she leaves to talk to Sunny Flare.

Sci Sunset was about to join the others until she hears loud music.

Lemon Zest comes out of the bus as well listening to her music, "Ahh! Yeah!" She is also pretending to play the guitar and screaming and yelling as she is leaving.

Sugarcoat comes out of the bus. She then looks at Sunset and then she bluntly says, "You are kinda being a doormat right now."

As she is going to the others, her backpack zips opens revealing her small cat Shine. Shine is so excited of finally being out of the bag, that she jumps out of the bag running inside the school. It didn't take long for Sci. Sunset to notice her cat is running away.

"Shine!" Sunset screams worried. Then starts to go after her kitten before she or herself gets into trouble.

"Shine wait!" Sunset screams running after her cat to the school.

Until she hears her devise making some strange noises, "My device is detecting something, well looks like I'm finding the energy and my cat," Sunset says to herself.

As she is heading towards the school. She is walking past Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Hi Sunset," Bon Bon says.

But the Sunset in the human world didn't hear her.

After getting inside, she then starts to look for the strange energy coming from the school, but also looking for her cat.

"Hey, Sunset!" Cherry Crash replies.

Sci Sunset turns to hear someone calling her name and surprised by it as well. She decides to pay no mind to it until students starts to call her.

"Hi, Sunset!" Sweet Leaf says.

"Hi, Sunset!" Mystery Mint says.

"Hey, you, looking good," Scribble Dee says while she and Microchip walk by.

"Um, Hi?" Sunset says nervously, knowing that something strange is going on..

"Hey, what's happening?" Sophistica replies while walking.

"Really nice to see you," Blueberry Cake says.

"Sunset, how you doing?" Velvet walking by with Bright Idea.

"Sunset, yeah," Starlight replies waving her hand at her.

Sci. Sunset nervously says, "Um hi, hello, um good." This is starting to make her really uncomfortable. Somehow everyone knows her name.

Sci. Sunset then bumps into someone knocking the person and herself down and losing her glasses in the process. The boys is Flash Sentry the Equestrian Sunset's ex. boyfriend.

Flash turns to Sunset and says, "Sunset, I barely recognize you."

After Flash helps Sci. Sunset up, She is having trouble seeing who the person is. Flash then notice her glasses and asks, "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"Well since forever, I guess," Sci Sunset simply answers.

"Oh, so how are you doing?" Flash asks ash she is putting her glasses one.

"Fine, I guess," Sci. Sunset answers nervously and blushing.

Just then she remembers that she needs to look for her cat before she gets into trouble. She says, "Sorry I really need to get going, my cat got away from me and… see you later."

"Okay see you later," Flash says.

After leaving Flash, Sci Sunset looks at her devise to see where the energy is coming from, and looking for her cat. At the same time she is wondering why this school knows her when she sever meet her before.

"That is very strange," Sci. Sunset says to herself. Then makes her way to find where the signal is coming from.

In the Music room:

Rarity is busy helping the others chose their outfits. The girls are wearing different outfits. Sunset is wearing a metal shop outfit. Fluttershy is wearing a hockey outfit. Rainbow Dash outfit looks like a police outfit. Pinkie dress as a cowgirl. Finally Applejack is wearing a uniform with a helmet and a curve stick.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start." Applejack replies feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!" Rarity states.

Then she starts to glow purple and then she grows pony ears and extended tail. Everyone aww in amazement.

"And magic, too, I guess." Sunset suggests. Then puts on a metalshop mask.

At the Same time:

Sci. Sunset finds her cat in front of the music room. She is about to go to her, until her devise opens all of the sudden. The device is sucking Rarity magic right out of her and transfer the magical energy into her device. After that event Sci. Sunset closed her devise so it will stop collecting energy.

At that point the girls in the music room notice that Rarity is starting to feel tired and weak that she isn't able to stand.

Rarity starts to feel tired, she is breathing heavy, and says, "Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break." She then falls off her feet until Applejack catches her in the nick of time.

Then Applejack says, "I told you."

Just then Sci Sunset's cat enters the room before she can catch her and then she meows which catches everyone's attention.

"Look," Sunset says. notice the cat entering the room.

"It's so cute," Fluttershy says, then she decides to pick up the cat so she can pet it.

"What's a cat doing here?" Rarity asks curiously.

"Fluttershy, did you sneak your pets here again?" Rainbow asks a little annoyed.

"No, this one isn't mine," Fluttershy answers petting the kitten.

"Then who does this cat belong to?" Applejack asks curiously.

Just then Sci Sunset enters the room while closing her devise. She then stares at the girls and the girls just stare at her for a second.

The girls gasp in surprise and shock. Now they are seeing two Sunset Shimmers.

Sunset huddles the girls to secretly talk about the situation. The Sci Sunset isn't sure about this and is deeply concern.

"Okay girls we need to act cool about this, okay," Sunset Shimmer whispers to the others.

"Okay," The girls reply agreeing to the plain.

With they turn around to face the other Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash decides to introduce themselves to Sunset's human counterpart, "Hello my name is Rainbow Dash, and this is Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack Sunset Shimmer and…"

"My name is Pinkie Pie, how are you doing?" Pinkie pops out happily.

"Fine, my name is Sunset Shimmer… too," Sci. Sunset says nervously.

"Is this your cat?" Fluttershy asks hold out the cat.

"Yes she is, her name is Shine," Sci Sunset answers then hold her cat again.

Then Fluttershy says, "That's a very nice name."

Then Rarity notice that the Human is wearing a strange outfit from her Sunset, "Darling, those glasses and that pony tail, what are you wearing? it's so severe."

"My uniform," Sci. Sunset answers.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asks calmly.

"For Crystal Prep, but why does everyone at this school know I am?" Sci Sunset asks with concern.

"Did you say Crystal Prep?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Yes," Sci Sunset answers.

Fluttershy then turns to her Sunset and whisperslily asks, "This is not good is it?"

"No it's not good…"Sunset whispers to Fluttershy. Then she loudly says, "It's worse!"

Just then Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch are walking towards the music room unaware of the odd conversation.

"And our music program has especially taken off," Celestia says as she is escorting Principal Cinch to the music room during her tour. Then Principal Celestia notice the Sci. Sunset who she mistaken for the one from Equestria.

"Good morning Sunset," Celestia says happily.

"Sunset?" Cinch says curiously.

"This is getting weird," Sci Sunset replies.

"Um Principal Celestia," Rarity says nervously.

"What is it?" Celestia asks. Then both of the principals notice the two Sunset standing face to face. This is a surprised for both of the Principal to see two Sunsets, but Principal Cinch know her Sunset for years and know her Sunset wears glasses since she was little.

"Oh!" Celestia plainly replies.

Then Principal Chinch walk up to her Sunset and says, "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prize student."

"Your student?" Celestia asks confused, hearing that Sunset is her student.

"Yes, the smart ones are always curious," Cinch replies putting her hand on the Human Sunset's shoulder.

"I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmate," Cinch says escorting the Human Sunset back to her classmates at the front of the school.

After they left Principal Celestia turns to the girls and they are just as confused and she is.

"Sunset," Celestia replies feeling a little pail.

"Yes Principal Celestia," Sunset replies nervously.

"I didn't know you have a twin sister?" Celesta asks very concern.

"She doesn't, That Sunset is obviously the Sunset from our world since the Sunset Shimmer we know doesn't got to Crystal Prep, wears glasses, or wears a high ponytail," Pinkie explains.

Celestia is about to asks but then, "Never mind." Then decides to leave feeling concern of what she saw.

At Canterlot front yard:

Principal Cinch and Sci Sunset are making their way to meet with the others.

Sci Sunset says, "I'm sorry Principal Cinch for running off, my device was picking up some strange energy and it lead me to those girls."

She decides to leave the part of her cat getting away from her so she wouldn't get her cat into trouble.

"Sunset what you do during your free time is not much of my concern, but during the Friendship Games, all of Crystal Prep is counting on your to be completely focus," Cinch says to Sunset.

As Cinch is leaving Sunset turns to her with a concen look on her face. "But why does everyone in CHS seems to know me, and who was that girl and why does she has the same appearance and name as I do?" Sci Sunset asks feeling very concerns about this.

"Perhaps they are trying confuse you, or to lead you away," Cinch suggests of the students intension.

"I don't think they drawing me away, but I think that double and her friends know something," Sci Sunset replies.

"Well it's best you don't pay too much attention to this mysterious double and focus on the Games, alright," Cinch replies firmly.

"Alright," Sunset sasy sadly agreeing to her principal words. Then they both make their way to the bus so Sunset can get check in. She simply sighs because she really didn't want this double to bother her even though it does.

"But just to make sure this is or not a joke, I think I should ask Principal Celestia about this other Sunset Shimmer," Cinch thinks to herself in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confusion All Around

In Canterlot High hallway:

The Equestrian Sunset and her friends are walking, talking about their predicament with the Sunset from their world and because of this now Two Sunset are at the same school. They also know that this Friendship Games is going to have some… complications.

"I can't believe that our world's Sunset goes to Crystal Prep," Rarity says sounding very upset about the situation.

"You're saying that Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart is going to compete against us," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then she says in a awkward way, "This is going to be so weird."

"You're right, Two Sunset Shimmers are competing against each other and goes to different schools, that's going to be confusing," Pinkie replies.

"That Sunset Shimmer maybe me from this world, but there is now way she can know about magic randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes," Sunset replies completely upset about the situation.

This kind of reaction catch the attentions of her friends.

Sunset realize this and sadly says, "Sorry is just… I got a lot on my mind on trying to figure out how magic works in this world. I'm also frustrated that I haven't heard back from Twilight yet."

The girls can see that Sunset is very worried about this and now that her human counterpart is making the scene.

Applejack comes to Sunset and says, "She's a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with."

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups," Rarity adds.

"But they aren't minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control, and now that my human counterpart is here… I… just don't know what to do," Sunset explains to the girls very worried and confused about the magic in this world. She can't even finish her sentence and feels like not talking this stress anymore.

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out," Fluttershy replies trying to cheer her up.

"You're the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember?" Applejack adds as she asks that statement.

Sunset Shimmer looks at the girls with a sad look and says, "I guess, but Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them."

Then Rarity comes up to Sunset and says, "But don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you."

Sunset Shimmer sighs and says, "Alright." feeling a bit better now.

Hearing that cause the girls to cheer for her.

The Rainbow says, "Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy."

She she and the others are leaving she notice that Sunset isn't following them, she looks at Sunset and asks, "You comin', Sunset?"

Then Sunset replies, "I'll...catch up with you guys in a bit."

Then Sunset decides to go outside for a few minutes, thens he opens her book to see if Twilight replies but noting. She sighs and says while looking at the pages, "Still no replies."

Then looks at the statue that gives her an idea to go to Twilight herself.

A the Front of the school:

Sci Sunset is deep in thought of her double and wonders who she is and why she's at CHS.

She is so deep in thought that she accidentally bump into Sour Sweet. Sometime she wonder that either Sour Sweet likes her or hates her because she keep switching her personality from a sweetheart to a raging wolf most of the time.

" **Watch where you're going** ," Sour says upsetly.

"Sorry," Sci. Sunset simply says. Then she decides to sit down and feeling deep in thought. This caught Sour Sweet and the other's attention.

"Sunset, are you okay?" Sour Sweet asks and more nicely.

"Not much, but I really need someone to talk to," Sci Sunset replies sadly.

"Why?" Sunny asks curiously.

"Okay, I went inside the school earlier and somehow everyone in this school knows me," Sci Sunset explains.

The girls are surprised to hear that everyone in Canterlot High knows her, but they don't exactly know why.

"It's got to be a prank," Indigo suggests.

"Something to freak you out," Sugar Coat adds, thinking this is a joke the CHS students are playing.

Then Sci. Sunset says, "But that's not the weird part."

" **There's more** ," Sour replies sourly.

Sci Sunset knows that the girls won't believe it, but she knows she has to tell them. Sci. sunset takes a deep breath and says, "When I found my way into the music room I meet 6 girls who goes to this school and one of them looks exactly like me."

The girl's' eyes widen with a shock. They aren't sure what to make of it. Two Sunset Shimmers are going to different schools is something at will be kind of impossible.

Then Indigo awkwardly says, "Okay, this has to be a prank."

This made Sci. Sunset very annoyed and then she says, "Hello, same hair color and style, same skin color, same color eyes, and the same name."

Then she realize that she is letting her emotions get in the way, then she says, "Sorry I over reacted."

"Okay that's weird," Lemon replies feeling awkward about this.

"Principal Cinch told not to worry about it, but I just heard that she is the smartest student and she's competing in the games," Sci Sunset replies sounding very upset about the situation.

"That's does sound like a problem," Lemon replies.

Then Sugar Coat says, "Or, maybe not."

The girls stare at her for a little bit. Then she goes to Sunset and asks, "Sunset, when you saw your double did you notice something different about her?"

Sunset thinks about it and remember something about her that is different from herself. She says, "Well she's not wearing our school uniform, and she doesn't wear glasses at all, and has her hair down."

"There you go as long as people see two different version of you, they'll figure out there are two Sunset who goes to different schools," Sugar Coat explains.

"So you have nothing to worry about," Sunny Flare adds.

"I guess you're right," Sci Sunset replies feeling a little better.

"Now let's not focus on this other Sunset and focus on winning the Friendship Games, okay," Indigo replies trying to give her Sunset more confidence.

"Okay," Sci Sunset replies but feeling a bit better now.

Just as she is going to see Chrysalis, but then her device activates again and Sunset want to go check this out. She finds her way to the statue just like what happen earlier. Little did she know her counterpart is at the other side of the statue where the portal is at.

"Maybe there's another way for me to reach her?" Sunset says to herself, as she is reaching for the portal. After putting her hand on it, some kind of force is forcing her hands on the statue, and not letting her go.

She screams, "Hey, let go!"

At the same time:

Sci Sunset device is collecting the magic from both Sunset Shimmer and the portal and this is making her very scared.

"What's going on?!" Sci Sunset replies completely scared about what she is witnessing.

After a moment of struggling Sci Sunset is able to close her device, and made her and the other Sunset fall over. Sci. Sunset is so shocked about what happened that she didn't notice her device make some sparks and strange noises.

When the Equestrian Sunset comes around she can see her counterpart the other side of the statue. She also realize her counterpart might have something to do with it.

"What did you do?" Equestrian Sunset asks her counterpart in completely shocked.

Sci. Sunset was about to explain, until she hear Dean Chrysalis calling her, "Sunset, you have to check with the others."

Sci. Sunset looks at her for a second before leaving to check in with the other students before the Equestrian Sunset can catch her.

When the Sci Sunset is gone, The Equestrian Sunset decides to check the portal, but when she touched it, she notice the portal isn't there any more. She scaredly says, "Where's the portal?"

Then she screams, "Where's the portal?!" knowing that since the portal is gone there is no way for her to get to Twilight now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome Party

At the gym there is a welcome party for Crystal Prep, but they are not getting acquainted with each other. In fact the students of Crystal Prep and the students of Canterlot High are standing on opposite sides of the gym.

Flash, Bon Bon, and Lyra smile at them and hoping to get along with them. Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare happy too, well for a few seconds, They make angry faces at them. Sour crushes her cup with her hand, throws it on the ground, and use her foot to crush it. This make the students of CHS unhappy about Crystal Prep's attitude.

At that time Sunset shimmer and her friends are formally dressed and are walking in the gym. Sunset explain to them about the portal disappearing and the girls aren't sure of what to make of it.

"What do you mean the portal's gone," Applejack asks with a shock.

"I mean it's gone, it's closed, it's not there anymore," Sunset explains. She opens the door to the gym and goes in with the others behind them. Rarity is helping Fluttershy with her dress.

"How that happened?" Rainbow asks worried.

"I don't know but it has something to do with that Sunset," Sunset replies pointing to her human counterpart.

They start to notice that Sci. Sunset is looking at her device, and from the looks of it she is trying to find something.

"What the hay is she up to?" Applejack asks to her Sunset.

She then decides to take a break and stretch for a little bit. After that she starts to look again. She walks pass Indigo Zap and Royal Pin. She waves to them and they wave to her back with smiles on their faces.

Then the Equestrian Sunset says, "Leave this to me."

Sci. Sunset is too busy looking at her device that she doesn't realize that the Equestrian Sunset along with her friends are standing behind her.

"Sunset," Sunset calls her human counterpart, which scares her and makes her turn around so the two Sunset are face to face. "What have you been up to?" Sunset asks her human counterpart in a little angry tone.

Sci Sunset gets very nervous and says but feeling nervous to talk, "Oh… me… well..."

Just then Indigo Zap gets in front of Equestrian Sunset and angrily asks, "Who wants to know?"

"Uh, we do," Rainbow replies getting into Indigo's face.

Applejack decides to get between the two hoping to make them and says, "Now ya'll let's simmer down, we don't to get too competitive before the games even start."

"The games aren't even competitive since we never loss." Sugar Coat replies with a straight yet serious look on her face.

"That's doesn't sound very nice," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"Well dearie, the Friendship Games aren't about being nice," Sunny Flare replies.

"It can help to be just a little bit," Rarity says.

"She's right," Sci Sunset says with the crowd. Everyone simply stare at her because of what she just said.

"Wouldn't be better for all of us to get to know the student of CHS and getting along with them rather than just competing against them," Sci Sunset adds.

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Equestrian Sunset replies happily.

"The Friendship Games is always about just competing against your opponents," Lemons replies not happy about Sci Sunset's statement.

"But she does have a point about getting along with each other," Equestrian Sunset says.

"Yeah not everything is about winning," Sci Sunset adds.

The girls of Crystal Prep notices the two Sunset standing next to each other. The girls are beginning to this that this isn't some kind of prank, but decides to put the problem behind them.

Sour Sweet says sweetly, "Wow she's right, there is another you," Then sourly says, " **Hope it won't cause any confusion**."

"It's won't be much of a problem because you Sunset is wearing her school uniform, not to mention she is wearing glasses and a high ponytail,"Applejack says.

"She's right, despite the same appearance, they would have something that will make them different," Sugar Coat adds.

"Either way I bet our Sunset is better than yours," Indigo says with pride and putting her hand on Sci. Sunset's shoulder, making Sci. Sunset feeling uncomfortable.

"Or might be equally match just like in the movies," Pinkie says happily.

"Yeah right our Sunset is much better than yours," Rainbow brags about it.

"Oh man," Sci Sunset says sounding very comfortable competing against a girls that might be herself.

Equestrian Sunset facepalm her hand and says, "What did I do to deserve it?"

As the Sci Sunset is getting away from the crown she bumps into Pinkie Pie, who is having a big smile on her face.

"Oh hi, you're Pinkie Pie right," Sci Sunset says, then gives Pinkie her hand to shake.

Pinkie shakes her arm fast and hard, that her glass falls slightly on her face and her pony tail becomes undone. Pinkie happily says, "Yep glad you remember me,"

"I guess," Sci Sunset says feeling a bit nervous.

Pinkie then notice heer device and asks, "What's that?"

"It's a spectrometer, I made it so it can measure E.M frequency or energy, but it can also collect them as well," Sci Sunset explains, while showing Pinkie her device.

Sci. Sunset notice that Pinkie is either amazed or isn't understanding about how the device work. Then she just says, "It measures things"

"Like the party?" Pinkie asks.

"Well no, but even if it did it doesn't seem like a party to me," Sci Sunset explains. Then notice that no one at the party is having any fun at all, in fact they all look rather board.

"You're right, something is definitely missing," Pinkie replies agreeing to Sci. Sunset response.

Then she gets and idea and says to her, "Come on."

Pinkie grabs Sci. Sunset by the arm and drags her away really fast. "Woah!" Sci Sunset screams getting dragged away.

Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna are on the stage going to make some announcement.

"Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." Principal Celestia announce to the students.

At the same time Sci. Sunset and Pinkie Pie are pushing two big boxes with ribbons on it.

"What in the world are in these thing?" Sci. Sunset asks, pushing one of the box.

"Party canons of course," Pinkie answers happily.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." Principal Celestia adds.

The students are going to be competing are showing themselves and smile about it. Flash, Bon Bon, and lyra are on the bleachers, Sandlach, Microchip, and Derpy are waving near the snake table. Finally the girls excluding Pinkie, are also smile for a little, but frowned about it as well.

At time, Pinkie is putting cupcakes on the table, turn off the lights to turn on the disco ball. Then finally, she goes to Vinyl and gives her a disc and put on some fun music.

As soon as the music goes on the students of the booth schools are starting to get along and having fun.

Then Pinkie pulls the boxes away revealing the party canons and grabs the triggers getting ready to the pull on them to fire confetti.

"Um Pinkie, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sci. Sunset asks completely worried about.

"Absolutely," Pinkie answers with a sure look on her face. Then she pulls the strings and the canons unleash confetti all over the room, which really brings a smile on their face and are having a lot of fun laughing, dancing, and getting along with each other.

Just then Pinkie glows pink and it cause her to pony up. She then floats up and says, "Ooh, floaty!"

Sci Sunset is so amazed about Pinkie's idea is causing both of the school to get along and she is very happy about it. Until Sci. Sunset's device starts to float and leads her to Pinkie. Then it opens and starts to absorb the magic from Pinkie.

At the same time Pinkie starts to get sad and feeling tired and weak. Then she floats back to the ground and leads back towards the wall. "Aww! oh! I'm party pooped," Pinkie says feeling so drained and tired she she feels like she is going to fall over.

Just then Sci. Sunset's device sparks a little and behind the bleachers something starts to glow. When she looks inside the bleacher, a portal to a strange forest appears. She gasp in shock unbelieving of what she just saw. She then close her device and see the portal disappear.

"What was that?" Sci Sunset asks to herself, concern about the portal she just say.

She was about to leave until she see something on top of the disco ball, it's small but looks like it's shivering.

"Hey what that up there?" Sci Sunset asks herself, noticing something is at the top part of the gym.

With that Sci. Sunset decides to climb up there so she can take a closer look to see who or what is up there.

At that time the party is going along pretty good. Until Principal Cinch comes on stage and tap on the microphone getting everyone's attention with the loud noise, scaring the students and make then turn on stage.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." Principal Cinch announce.

At that point everyone in the part stop getting along with each other and goes back to their opposite side of the gym. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna doesn't like the way Principal Cinch gives her speech and that not what they wanted from their students at all.

Sci. Sunset is up on one of the railing and see everything that just happened. Sci. Sunset sighs and says, "Sometimes I wonder if there's a way to help Principal Cinch have fun with Canterlot High in the Friendship Games and not worrying about Crystal Prep's reputation."

After getting a closer climb and a closer look at the ball, she smile and find what is on the ball. She says, "There you are."

Down below Pinkie is still feeling tired from having her magic drained from earlier.

"Oh," Pinkie says feeling tired.

Applejack comes up to Pinkie and says,"Sorry Pinkie, I thought your party additions were pretty swell."

"It definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy adds happily.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hasn't frozen it again," Rarity says with a frustrated work on her face.

"Yeah, she's awful," Pinkie replies and feeling tired.

Then Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow comes up to Pinkie noticing that she looks very tired. Sunset concernedly asks, "Wow Pinkie what happen to you?"

Pinkie looks at Sunset sadly and says, "I don't know. Everyone started having fun when your counterpart and I fired the party canon and I pony up."

"Of course you did," Sunset replies, feeling like she knew this is going to happen.

Then Pinkie sadly says, "But then the magic just drained right out of me."

Sunset looks at Pinkie with a confused look on her face and asks, "Wait what do you mean drained out of you?"

"Hey. Where is that other Sunset?" Applejack asks the others.

"Oh, she's right…" Pinkie is about to answer, but then notice that Sci. Sunset isn't here with her anymore.

"Well she was right here with me," Pinkie replies.

"Where did she go?" Sunset asks about her counterpart's whereabouts.

As they are looking at Crystal Prep side they can see that Sci. Sunset is nowhere to be found. Fluttershy then looks up on the railings of the gym and see something that catches her eyes. Her eyes widen with worries, shock and uncertainty.

Fluttershy nervously asks, "Um guys... is anyone allowed to climb on the railing on top of the gym?"

"No, why?" Equestrian Sunset asks confused.

"Because the other Sunset is climbing on it," Fluttershy answers very scared and screams while doing it, pointing to the source of her worries.

The others look where Fluttershy was pointing and they gasp with shock and unbelief. They see Sci. Sunset hanging on the railing on to of the gym, which is about over 20 feet off ground.

"What in the hay is she doing?" Applejack asks in fear.

"We need to get her down from there," Rainbow replies completely freaked out.

"She's going to get hurt if we don't do something," Sunset Shimmer replies in fear.

The girls decides to run to their principal and to Sci. Sunset's principal to tell them what they just say.

"Principal Celestia," Pinkie screams worries.

Pinkie's screams catches the attention of the principals of the two schools along with the dean of Crystal Prep and the vice principal of Canterlot High.

"What is it?" Celestia asks.

"We got a big problem," Rainbow answer completely freaked out.

Principal Cinch isn't in the mood to talk about what she thinks it's nothing at all. She says."Well whatever it is, it will have to wait until..." Before she can say anything else.

"But Principal Cinch look!" Fluttershy screams pointing to where is at.

When they point to where Fluttershy is pointing, they all gasp in horror to see what happen. This catches the attention of the students in the gym. They all gasp and shock a surprised or a shock look on their faces.

They starts to talk to themselves about Sci. Sunset's action.

They are saying like:

"Oh my goodness!"

"What is she doing up there?!"

"Is she crazy?!"

When Sunny Flare and the other see the commotion they gasp about what they just saw,

"Oh no!" Sunny replies scaredly.

"Not again!" Lemon adds with the same reaction.

Sunset Shimmer and the girls hear what Lemon Zest just said. They are surprised yet a bit confused about it.

"Wait this happened before?" Rainbow asks completely surprised.

"Well when it come to helping others, she tends to do reckless stunts like this," Indigo explains.

"Like helping animals and getting things from trees," Sugar Coat adds.

"I'm surprised she never got hurt when she does it," Sour replies completely scared.

"Who care if it hadn't happen yet, we need to get her down before she hurts herself," Sunny screams in horror.

"You girls are very close with her," Applejack asks suspecting ho the girls react towards her.

"Are you friends with her?" Rarity asks.

"Yes we are," Sugar Coat replies happily.

"But Sunny Flare and Sunset are the closest," Indigo adds.

"Why?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Well Sunny Flare mom and Sunset's mom were great friends, so they see each other a lot," Sugar Coat explains.

"Really! who's her mom?" Rarity asks.

"You already saw her," Sunny replies.

"And she's right here," Lemon adds, pointing to Principal Cinch.

It didn't take long for the girls of CHS to figure out what they mean by it.

"Principal Cinch is your mom!" Pinkie screams surprisingly.

"Yes indeed I am," Principal Cinch answers.

"But where's Sunset's mom," Pinkie asks curiously.

The five girls, along with the principal, and dean shows sad looks on their faces. Then others doesn't know why, but decides to change the subject, and find a way to get Sci. Sunset down.

At the top view Sci. Sunset is busy trying to help which is actually a small white kitten on top of the disco ball and trying not to move.

"Don't worry little guy I'm here to get you down," Sci. Sunset says reaching towards to the ball. The kitten simply hiss and doesn't trust her.

"But you're stuck up here, don't you want to get down," Sci. Sunset replies, reassuring the cat. The kitten just keep hissing at her and it causing it to make it harder to get it down.

As Sci. Sunset tries to reach the kitten on the ball, Principal Celestia calls her from her view and says, "Ms. Shimmer please don't move, we're going to get you down from there."

"But there's a kitten stuck on the disco ball," Sci. Sunset says, from her high view.

"A kitten?" Luna says questionably.

"Please, I won't hurt you, all I want is to get you down safely," Sunset replies. The kitten looks at her eyes with happiness, and kindness like she can trust her. She decides to get closer to her hand and meows while doing it.

Sci. Sunset smiles seeing that the kitten is starting to trust her. She says, "See you can trust me."

The kitten meows happily and now trusting Sci. Sunset completely.

"Now let's get you off of there so we can get you down" Sci. Sunset says. Then the kitten jumps on her arm, and Sci. Sunset brings the kitten close to her so it wouldn't fall.

"Sunset be careful," Chrysalis screams in worried.

"There you go, that's a good kitty," Sci. Sunset says to the kitten.

Just then the school janitor brings a ladder in the gym and use it to climb up there to get Sci. Sunset and the kitten down.

When he got up there, the janitor can see that she has a kitten in her arm and glad that she and the kitten are fine.

"Boy you sure are a good climber and that is very nice of you to help that kitten in need," The Janitor says.

"Thank you," Sci. Sunset replies happily.

"But now, let's get you back on the ground now,"The Janitor says. He then laughs and says, "You're causing a bit of a scene here."

Sci. Sunset nods her head and says, "Okay."

With that the janitor helps Sci. Sunset get down from the railing. When she got down back on the ground, everyone can finally calm down after seeing that kind of stunt.

"There we go, right back on the ground," Sci. Sunset replies to the kitten.

"Phew, that's a relief," Celestia replies finally calm down.

"Yes, I think my heart skip a beat," Luna adds putting her hand on her chest.

Just then Chrysial and Abacus Cinch runs towards Sci. Sunset to see if she is alright. Sunny Flare and the others runs to her as well. Principal Cinch concernedly asks, "Sunset are you alright?"

"I'm fine so need to worry, you know I do this stuff to help animals and help get objects down all the time," Sci Sunset reassuring her guardian.

"I know, but sometime I wonder where you got such a reckless personality?" Chrysalis asks very worried about Sunset's wellbeing.

"Personally, I think she's get that from her father," Cinch whispers to Celestia and Luna.

Then Principal Celestia comes up to Principal Cinch and says, "I have to say your prize student is full of surprises."

"Yes, indeed she is," Cinch replies to that comment.

Then she sighs sadly and says in thought, "Just like her mother was."

"Chrysalis is very worried about her," Luna replies.

"She's doesn't know the half of it," Cinch replies quietly.

Even though Principal Cinch doesn't act like that alot but she really mis Sun Dust and cares for her daughter, but tries to be strong for the school.

At the other side of the gym away from the stage. Sunset Shimmer is busy looking at Sci Sunset and how the principal and Dean act towards her, including those five girls. She knows that even though the students are concern for Sci. Sunset's action, she can tell that Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis are the ones who worry about her the most. She is now determined to know more about her counterpart and figure out what kind of girl her counterpart is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let the Friendship Games Begin

The Next Day:

At CHS, today is the day of the Friendship Games first event. the 12 students on the two teams are excited about the games and can't wait to get started.

Vice Principal Luna's voice comes on the speakers and says, "Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale."

At the hallway:

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Cinch, and Dean Chrysalis ar with the 12 chosen competitors of their school. They are very eager on completing that trying win the games and beat each other.

But the Sunsets of the two different school has something else that is going on in their minds besides competing in the Friendship Games.

Sci Sunset is now very excited to compete in the games, but also very concern about the strange energy she's encounter since she got here. She realy want to please Principal Cinch by competing and want to do her best in the games, even though she has some weak points. The thing she is most worried is Sunset Shimmer of Equestria. The way she acts and the way she do, it's as if she is her but in a different life, but one thing she does know since her double is going to be in the games she felt like she is competing against herself. While everyone else want her to not worry about it and focus winning the games like everyone else.

Sunset Shimmer of Equestria is with her friends and they are ready to get the games started. The problem is that she needs to make sure magic doesn't appear in the games. What even more hardee, that with the magic draining she thinks her counterpart has something to do with it. She is more concern about her counterpart competing in the games as much as Sci. Sunset is the reason why is because she knows she is actually competing against herself in the games and this going to be one of the most hardest thing that she needs to do.

Chrysalis says, "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" Then Chrysalis says, "You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

So with that the games starts and are going to bring in their A game and each side are determined to win.

 **Sunset Shimmer and the Wonder Colts:**

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down_

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

 _Take you down!_

 _(Ho! We're gonna take you down)_

 _Take you down!_

The first part of the the event is the chemistry event and everyone are working hard on getting the chemicals right. They also make sure they put on their lab coats, goggles, and gloves for safety reasons.

From the Staff point of view:

Principal Cinch can see that the Equestrian Sunset is just as smart as her Sunset, but knows her Sunset can handle the challenge.

 **Sour Sweet and the Shadow Bolts:**

 _We're gonna take you out_

 _(Oh oh!)_

 _We're gonna take you out_

 _(Aw aw!)_

 _Take you out!_

 _(We're gonna take you out!)_

 _Take you out!_

After finishing with the chemistry part of the event everyone in both sides got the chemical into a green color, except for Derpy. Her chemical turn red and exploded all over her face.

 **Wonder Colts:**

The next round the students need to be in pairs. The students measure their ingredients, put them in bowls, mix them, put them in baking pans and then the oven to bake. After that they start to put icing on them after the cakes cool of. After they finish, they wait for the judges to see their cakes.

 _We're not about to let you win_

 _So get out of our way_

 _Think you got us beat_

 _But we're here to stay_

 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

 _You're not so tough now, you're in our town_

 _All the time we lost before_

 _Not about to give up, we're only bringing' in more_

 _We can smell your fear, we can see you sweat_

 _Hope you didn't spend money cuz you're losing' this bet!_

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Chrysalis judges the cake and see the different kind of them. Flash and Bon Bon blush because they made bread with sprinkles for some reason.

When they see Suri and Upper Crust's cake they really like the design. They give the judges the cake to see it they like it. When they see Fluttershy and Pinkie cake, they can see their cake is bigger and well design. When Pinkie cut the cake they can see the mona lisa inside. The judges were amazed by it.

Suri and Upper Crust are feeling a bit discouraged, but get scared when their principal come over to them and knows she is not happy.

 _You're got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go Wonder Colts!_

 _You're got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go Wonder Colts!_

Suri gets nervous at the serious look her principal is giving her that she almost dropped the cake. Sci. Sunset is able to grab the cake before she drops it. Suri and Upper Crust are relieved that the cake has been saved. Principal Cinch takes her glasses off and simply sighs because even though her Sunset sometimes act competitive she can be helpful when she needs to.

 **Shadow Bolts:**

In this part, the school goes in pairs to make a birdhouse. They measure, saw, paint, hammered, and nailed to make a birdhouse.

 _Take a little too much for a school that never wins_

 _Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin_

 _We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation_

 _Every little moment is about our education_

 _Put your ears to the ground_

 _Listen to that sound_

 _You're a house of cards_

 _And it's about to fall down (fall down)_

 _About to fall down (fall down) and hit the ground_

As Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Chrysalis judge the birdhouse, they can see the different kinds of it. The students are very proud of their work. When they stop at Sandalwood and Microchip's birdhouse, they notice it's not well made. Luna tap it with her pencil and it just collapses then she write points in her note book. When they got to Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat's birdhouse they made it look like two floored birdhouse with flames on it. They were amazed by the birdhouse.

Sandalwood and Microchip feel bad that they didn't do good on the even, but they still have fun.

 _You're got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go Shadow Bolts!_

 _You're got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go Shadow Bolts!_

As Sandalwood and Microchip are leaving, Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat push them and knock the wood off of Microchip's hand. This made them very angry, but Fluttershy and Applejack manage to calm them down.

Next event is a spelling bee and they need to spell different words. From CHS the students that are able to get to the round are Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. At Crystal Prep they have Sci. Sunset Shimmer, Sugar Coat, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest.

 **Wonder Colts:**

 _Pressure's on_

 _Now we're gonna beat you_

 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

 _Crystal Prep, yourself-respect you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

During the Spelling Bee, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sugar Coat and Lemon Zest go the word they spelled wrong, but Sugar Coat didn't seem to care.

 **Shadow Bolts:**

 _Pressure's on_

 _You know we're gonna take you_

 _Just give up before we have to break you_

 _Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

The Spelling Bee continues and nether of them are going to quit.

 **Wonder Colts:**

 _Take it up to the top_

' _Cause we know we can win_

On CHS side Sunset Shimmer is going to be competing for the final part of the education part of the games and walk on the stage.

 **Shadow Bolts:**

 _Maybe you should just stop_

' _Cause we've seen you give in_

On Crystal prep side Sunset Shimmer's Human counterpart also walk on the stage to do the final part of the even.

 **Wonder Colts:**

 _We believe in ourselves_

 _And we've got what it take_

Both of the Sunset Shimmers from different schools are walking toward each other and they both know that they both they need to competing each other. They also know that their intelligence will be tested.

 **All:**

 _And we're not gonna stop_

 **Sci. Sunset Shimmer:**

 _I can't wait 'til this is all over_

 _There's so much more that's going on_

 **EQ. Sunset Shimmer**

 _Before these games are finally over_

 _I'll find out just what she's done_

The final part of the Decathlon, the two Sunsets were given a math equation and they need to solve it within the time limit they were given. Everyone is getting nervous about it. Principal Cinch is getting serious and watching how quick the two Sunset are writing their answer.

 **All:**

 _Can she do it?_

 _Will she make it?_

 _Who will win it?_

 _Who will take it?_

 _Can she do it?_

 _Who she make it?_

 _Did she win it?_

 _Did she take it?_

 _Who's the winner?_

 _Who's the reject?_

 _How did she answer?_

Nether of the Sunsets are giving in. After finishing writing their answer. Principal Cinch come stage to look over their answer.

Once on stage she looks over the answer. After looking at their answer carefully, she points to Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot high and says, "Incorrect!"

Sunset Shimmer feels a little sad that she lost. When Photo Finished took the picture, the students stare at her. She blushes and decides to sit back down.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games first event is… Sunset Shimmer and Crystal Prep,"

Sci. Sunset is happy that she won the event, but notice that her classmates were kind of happy though they know her winning in education is expected.

Rainbow Dash come on stage hugging her Sunset and says, "That was awesome!"

"Truly amazing!" Rarity adds.

"But we didn't win!" Sunset says sadly.

"That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack replies.

Sci Sunset looks at the other Sunset and can see that she is very happy with her friends, it kind of reminds her of herself with Sunny Flare and the others.

Just then Sour Sweet and the others come on stage to congratulate her.

"Yo Sunset great job!" Indigo Zap replies happily.

"Thanks but I had to admit that other me is pretty," Sci. Sunset says while blushing.

Sour Sweets says, "Pff, whatever! You kick but!"

"Well, it obvious she's going to win this even," Sugar Coat says.

"And at least this other Sunset didn't gave you any trouble," Sunny Flare adds.

"Thanks. I was just more focus on the Friendship Games to worry about her," Sci. Sunset explains.

Dean Chrysalis comes on stage and announce, "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event."

With that the girls decides to leave stage leaving the gym, but Sci. Sunset decides to stay at the bottom of the stage and wait for Chrysalis.

When Chrysalis is done and make her way off the stage, she can see her Sunset waiting for her.

"Glad your having fun," Chrysalis says when she got off the stage.

"Yeah, being in the Friendship Games is actually fun," Sci. Sunset replies happily.

"And I can see you're getting more acquainted with your friends," Chrysalis adds.

Sunset realize that she is right she has been friends with Sunny Flare and the others for a long time. When she started going to Crystal Prep and working she couldn't be with them anymore. She says,"Yeah. I guess I did."

Then they both decide to leave together and decide to walk around together.

From the other side of the gym Principal Cinch, Sunny Flare and the others can see their Sunset leaving with Chrysalis. They can see that Sunset is having a good time at the games and ready for the next round.

Sunny Flare turns to her mother and her friends and says, "You know what guys, Sunset being in the games is actually a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Sour asks.

"She means were actually able to hang out with her again," Sugar Coat answers.

"And made it more exciting," Lemon says excitedly.

"So what do you think," Indigo asks her principal.

"Well she will help keep us with Crystal Preps reputation," Principal Cinch answers.

Then Principal Cinch turns to Sunny Flare and sadly says, "But seeing you and Sunset, kind of reminds me of my days with Sun Dust."

With that she decides to leave and leaves the girls with a confused look on their face. Sunny Flare is the only one who knows why she did that. She understand that her mother misses Sun Dust and so does she. In fact she and Sunset has been friends since they were little. She is right about one thing being in the Friendship Games is bringing her friend Sunset closer to them and wish it will never end.

When she outside of the gym, she secretly brings out a picture from her pocket. The picture is a old photo of her Chrysalis and Sunset mother. Like Chrysalis she miss Sun Dust as well and glad Sunset gets the chance to be there with her daughter like she and Sun Dust had. She simply sighs sadly and remembers the good time they had together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Talking Cat and the Strange Phenomenon

The next day for the second event:

Sci Sunset is busy spying on her counterpart and her friends. She is wondering what the girls are up to. She notice that Fluttershy is heading to the bushes and decides to check it out.

Fluttershy looks around to see if anyone is around. She unzips her backpack and a gray kitten with green eyes comes out and give it a snuggle.

Just then Fluttershy gets a little surprised that Sci. Sunset comes out of the bush with her device.

She happily asks, "Do you want to give her a treat?"

Sci Sunset decide to put her research on hold and join Fluttershy and also decides to bring her pet out.

"Guess I'm not the only one who like smuggling their pet into school," Sci. Sunset replies as she is bringing Shine out.

"Well, not just one," Fluttershy corrects her as she is unzipping her bag. After she did that, a bird a bunny, and a hamster comes out of her bag.

Sci. Sunset didn't realize that she really loves animal.

Sci Sunset says,"Wow," surprised of the animals she sees. Then she pet her cat and says, "All I have is my little kitty Shine."

"She is so cute. Does she talk?" Fluttershy replies.

"Not that I know of," Sci. Sunset answers kind of confused.

Then Fluttershy says, "Congratulations on winning by the way, though it didn't seems that your time is not that excited about it."

"Well I guess because being the smartest has it drawbacks, but they start to get excited a little about one thing," Sci. Sunset answers explaining about this whole game event

"What's that?" Fluttershy asks confusedly.

"Knowing there are two Sunset Shimmers competing against each other," Sci. Sunset answers.

"I guess," Fluttershy says understanding her statement.

"By the way why did you climb up there to help the cat? You could have got hurt," Fluttershy asks in concern.

"Oh I just thought… that kitten needed help, but sometime Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis think I can be reckless when it comes to my safety," Sci. Sunset explains sadly.

"Here, hold this," Fluttershy says holding Angel towards her.

"Why?" Sci. Sunset asks curiously.

"Holding a bunny always make me feel better," Fluttershy says ask she gives Angel to Sunset.

Sunset doesn't understand how a bunny can make her feel better. "Well that's kind of silly," Sci. Sunset says rather confused. Until Angel rubs her head against her smile and says, "But it actually works."

Then Sci. Sunset realize something and asks Fluttershy, "Why are you being so nice to me? You're on the other team with that other Sunset and you lost."

"You look like you needed it," Fluttershy answers nicely.

Sunset realize that she is so kind that she would help her even if she does go to a different school. Then she happily says, "Thanks."

"No problem," Fluttershy replies happily.

Just then Fluttershy starts having a yellow glow and being lift up in the air. Then she grows pony ear, extended tail and pegasus wings.

This has Sci. Sunset surprised and amazed by what she is seeing right in front of her.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Sci. Sunset asks completely surprised.

Just then her device lift up, opens up, and collects the magic from Fluttershy. Then different portals starts to open up. Fluttershy and Sci. Sunset are scared and confused about what is happening. Sci. Sunset tries to close her device but it's having trouble budging.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asks with a shock.

"I don't know. I think it's jammed or something," Sci. Sunset answers with a shock and trying to close her devise.

Just then a jackalope come out of one of the portals. Then decides to chase after it. They keep coming out from one portal to another.

Sci. Sunset and Fluttershy are getting very worried about this and Sci. Sunset is more scared of Shine's safety.

"Shine," Sci. Sunset calls.

Just then Shine accidentally gets into the magical energy and gets zap by it.

"Shine!" Sci. Sunset screams in worries. Just then she closes her device and portals are gone. Shine is able to land on Fluttershy and Fluttershy falls to the ground like she's going to faint.

"Fluttershy! Shine! Are you two okay?" Sci. Sunset asks in worries.

"I'm fine," Fluttershy answers weakly.

"I think so," Shine replies.

Sci Sunset is relieved. Until and Shine screams realizing that Shine can talk. She falls to the ground in a shock. Then decides to make a run for it back to the school.

"Sunset comeback," Shine screams chasing her Sunset back to the school. Leaving Fluttershy behind feeling tired and weak.

"Bye," Fluttershy quietly says, feeling weak and tired.

barges into the school running away from her cat and completely scared of her cat suddenly talk.

Shine calls, "Sunset! Come on! Wait for me!"

Sci. Sunset doesn't want to listen and keeps on running. Then she runs into a wall and turns to see her cat catches up with her.

Shine worriedly asks, "Why did you ran away like that?"

Sci. Sunset starts to get more nervous that her cat is asking the questions. Then she nervously says, "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the magical glowing girl, or the holes in space, or my talking cat."

"Yeah I know right," Shine replies.

Sci Sunset understand what she means by it. She also knows that even though she can talk now, she is still her sweet Shine.

Sci. Sunset get down to her level and asks, "Are you okay Shine? What happened? Where did you go?"

Then Shine answers, "Woah one question at a time.

"Sorry," Sci. Sunset says sheepishly.

Then Shine explains, "I'll I know is that I chased that strange rabbit across the holes and the next thing I knew I landed in Fluttershy's arms and I can talk. Though I don't understand why I couldn't before, it seems so easy."

Sci. Sunset starts to think about it and after some time she think she has an answer to this mystery. She explains, "I think your sudden communication had something to do with the strange energy, which I'm starting to believe is magic. Also that rabbit you saw is a jackalope."

"A jackalope? Magic? but I thought they are fake," Shine says surprisingly.

Sci. Sunset simply giggle and says, "Yeah I know.

Just then she hears someone calling her name, "Sunset." Sci. Sunset and Shine recognize that voice. It's Principal Cinch looking for her.

Sci Sunset gets scared when she hears her principal's voice calling her. She turns to her cat and scaredly says, "Shine you got to hide. If principal Cinch finds out about this, she'll freak."

"What are we gonna do?" Shine asks nervously.

Sci. Sunset tries to think of an idea and then she turns to a locker, opens it, and says, "In here."

Shine just simply hops in the locker and Sci Sunset close it before anyone can see her.

Principal Cinch comes up to Sci. Sunset and says, "Sunset who are you talking to?"

"Um… I was talking to myself. It's a habit," Sci. Sunset says nervously playing with her hair.

"Yes indeed," Principal Cinch says firmly.

Then Principal Cinch says, "Kind of a coincidence that the 6 students who are moving on to the next event are the same girls who are interested in you."

Sci. Sunset starts to think about it a little bit about what Principal Cinch said. Then Sci. sunset says, "I don't know about that, but it does seem kind of strange."

"Perhaps you should get to know them," Principal Cinch says.

Sci. Sunset starts to get confused and says, " But I thought you didn't want me to,"

Then Principal Cinch says, "Let's just say I'm keeping my bases checked. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the key to their upcoming success." Sci. Sunset looks surprised because her principal wants her to spy on the other Sunset and her friends, but feels she already got in love with them enough.

"I don't know. Spying doesn't seem very nice and to be honest..." Sci Sunset starts to explain about what she thinks about her principal's plan, but she's too worried to think of what will happen if Principal Cinch knows about magic.

"What?" Principal Cinch asks seriously.

Sci Sunset gets a bit nervous and then she says, "I think I'm getting to involve with them as it is."

"Really," Principal Cinch says confusedly.

"Yeah and If I told you, you might never believe me," Sci. Sunset adds.

Principal Cinch looks at her not very happy with her statement. Then she says, "Well the choice is up to you. It's not like your your academic goal is one on the like. Oh wait, it kind of does."

After Principal Cinch left. Sci. Sunset leans against the locker and drops herself to the ground and says, "Phew that was close."

Shine comes out of the locker and curiously asks, "Sunset why didn't you tell Principal Cinch about what you saw?"

"Oh I don't know, but imagine if I told Principal Cinch about magical girls transform with ponies ears, pony tails, and wings . Not to mention about magical energy with portals to a different world. She will think I'm crazy," Sci Sunset explains sounding completely freaked out.

"You got a point, but what is her problem about trying to win this competition," Shine replies.

Then Shine asks saldy, "What are you going to do about this?"

Sci. Sunset looks at Shine sadly and says, "I don't know Shine, but what I do know that I'm starting to create a problem at the Friendship Games and those 6 girls are involve in it."

Shine then says, "Yeah. How did this happened?"

Sci. sunset starts to think about how this incident happened, "Well I know that these girls have some strange energy within them and my device wasn't supposed to open portals."

Shine then looks at her owner and asks, "How did it happen?"

"It must have happened when I was with that other Sunset. After it collected the energy I dropped the device and I notice it sparked a bit," Sci. sunset explains, remembering what happened before the games started.

Shine take in what her owner said and suggests, "Maybe it malfunctioned."

Sci. sunset eyes widen realising that her spectrometer may have malfunction. The she upsetly says, "And now it will keep collecting any magical energy it detects and open more holes in space." Sci. Sunset then realize that there's only one thing to do, "I need to find a way to stop it before this thin causes more problem."

"Right," Shine replies agreeing with her owner.

Then Shine says with annoyance, "But still Principal Cinch can be mean sometimes."

"Don't worry Shine. I'm sure after the Friendship Games she will calm down and... not be so demanding to win," Sci. Sunset says, but feels a bit better now.

Then Sci. Sunset gives her cat a hug and they both are determine to figure out this magical problem and find a way to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Tricross Relay

In the CHS hallways:

Fluttershy is explaining to her friends about what happened earlier with the other Sunset.

"I'll I did was handed your counterpart a bunny. then I pony up," Fluttershy explains.

Sunset starts to scratch her head thinking about what happened. She she says, "I don't understand, first it was when Rarity when she made us outfits, Pinkie fixing the party, and now Fluttershy."

"And then that other Sunset's pendent drain the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up," Fluttershy adds.

"Like me at the party," Pinkie replies with a smile.

"And me right before we met your human counterpart," Rarity adds with concern.

"So she's stealing magic!" Sunsets replies worriedly.

"I don't think she meant to. Apparently she had no idea why this happened including the portals that appeared," Fluttershy says adding what she remembered earlier.

Sunset eyes widens and asks, "Wait did you say, portals?"

"Yes, but she doesn't understand why?" Fluttershy explains.

"Make since. She doesn't seem like the magical stealing type," Applejack replies agreeing with Fluttershy

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal," "If her pendent can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal too,"

"Sunet do you think…." Fluttershy starts to say something, but then changes her mind and quietly says, "Nevermind."

Applejack turns to Fluttershy and asks, "Fluttershy what is it?"

"It's nothing," Fluttershy whispers nervously, but enough for her friends to hear.

"It's okay Fluttershy you can tell us," Rarity says giving her confidence about her judgement.

Fluttershy decides to tell the other of what she thinks. She takes a deep breath and says, "What if that other Sunset was the one you saw at the portal the day before the Friendship Games?"

The others are staring at Fluttershy giving a plain look on their faces. Sunset starts to think about it and then realize what is going on. Then she happily screams,"Fluttershy! You're a genius!"

"Really!" Fluttershy says surprisingly.

Then Sunset explains, "That explains what she's doing and why. She trying to figure out the magical energy that is coming from Canterlot High and she must have created that device to collect the magic."

"And I'm willing to bet collecting the portal was an accident," Rainbow Dash adds.

"Oh dear," Rarity replies sadly and worried about the situation.

"I think so and now Princess Twilight is completely unreachable," Sunset says sadly knowing that they can't reach Twilight anymore.

She Pinkie says, "Which is to bad because Princess Twilight knows about magic,"

Then she appears to her other friends and says, "and portals."

Then comes from a locker and says, "and magical portals."

Then finally appearing in an air vent and screams happily with confettis, "and portable magic!"

"Right now let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts and as long as this event puts me on a playing field, we got nothing to worry about," Rainbow replies and help get Pinkie back on her feet.

Then Applejack looks worried and says to the girls, "Oh it's puts you on a playing field alright."

When they see the field they all gasp in a shock. They can see three different kind of sport obstacles. There's an archery course, a roller skating track, and a motocross course with dirt hills and ramps.

Then Sunset plainly asks, "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?"

Applejack is at the one of the dirt hills. Ske kicks it to see how hard it is. Applejack to turns to Rarity and asks, "Don't suppose you made motocross outfits."

Rarity looks at Applejack with a little mad look on her face. Rarity says. "Oh don't be ridiculous," Then Rarity smiles with a grin on her face, shows two motocross outfits, and happily screams, "Of course I did!"

On the other side of the court:

Principal Cinch along with the Human Sunset and her friends are looking around the playing field and are very excited to be in the event.

Then Principal Cinch are instructing her students with the rules of the games.

"You all will be racing in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat will handle the motocross," Principal Cinch informs.

"Yes!" Indigo says with excitement and very eager to be in the motocross.

Then Principal Cinch goes to Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare and says, "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare require the speed skating."

Lemon and Sunny turns to each other with eager looks on their face and give each other a high five.

Then she goes to her Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet and says, "Since archery is a standard requirement of our school any of your should be able to do it, Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet will be starting us off." Sour and Sunset are happy they get to start the event.

"Well that's sounds marvelous,"Sour says sweetly. The she sourly says, " **As long as Sunset is completely focus**."

"Hey, at least I won't competing with 'her' for this event, like I did earlier," Sunset replies firmly.

"You mean your double?" Lemon asks.

"Yeah," Sunset answers nodding her head.

"Don't worry about it, she won't bother you," Sunny reassure her.

"Okay. Still is motocross really necessary?" Sunset replies a little concern about one of the courses for the event.

"It is to me," Indigo answers with pride.

"Indigo you're the number #1 athlete in school, of course it will be for you." Sugar Coat says.

"Yeah!" Indigo replies eagerly

Sour turns to Sunset and asks, "So what do you think about the archery event."

Sunset starts to think about the archery part of the event. Then she answers, "Since we need to take turns for that part of the relay, I think you should go first Sour, since you're faster than me."

"You got it," Sour replies happily giving her plain a thumbs up.

"Still, given that Sunset had single handedly win the first event, I am confident that she do well with the second event," Principal Cinch says as she is in front of Sunset.

"I'll do my best," Sunset replies.

See that you do," Principal Cinch says with a glare.

"Especially not to get too distracted by that other Sunset," Sunny adds.

Indigo looks a little angry and says, "Still think this is a prank/"

"Let's just focus on the event," Sugar Coat says to the others.

"Okay," The girls says agreeing with Sugar Coats.

After an hour of getting their gears and uniforms on. The next event is about to begin.

Principal Cinch makes her way to her seat. After sitting down on the stands to see the even with Chrysalis, Celestia, and Luna, the games can begin.

Dean Chrysalis holds the microphone and says, "Welcome everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay."

With that everyone from the two school starts to cheer happy that the games are starting.

Then Chrysalis announces, "In this event, our competitors will be competing in Archery…" At the archery course there's Applejack and Fluttershy from CHS. Along with Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet from Crystal Prep.

Then Chrysalis says, "Speed Skating…" At the speed track their Rarity and Pinkie Pie wearing skates and helmets and ready to start. Along with Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare from Crystal Prep and they are both ready to race.

Then Chrysalis adds, "And finally Motocross," On the ramp on the motorcycles Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash are facing for CHS While Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat are racing for Crystal Prep. Indigo turns the handle which make the motor goes on high speed ready to race.

"So if the competitors are ready?" Chrysalis says while holding the blow horn. Then she push the horn making a loud noise to start the race. Celestia and Luna become excited that the race begins, but Principal Cinch covers her ears because of the blow horn being so close to her.

With that Fluttershy and Sour starts to run across the course. While Applejack and the Human Sunset get himself in position for their turn.

Chrysalis say through the microphone, "Each competitors must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay."

As Sour and Fluttershy jumping over the hurdles. Sour is moving very fast. She grabs the bow and arrows and swing over the mud on the rope very fast.

When she reaches the other side, she pull out three arrows and shoot them with the bows very fast. Just then the bow suddenly snaps after shooting the arrows and Soutice some strange slime on the bow. Then the arrows reach the target and one of them reach the bulls eyes.

The student of their school cheer the the she score the bullseye.

"Huh," Sour says confusedly. She then turns to Sunset hoping her bow doesn't do the same.

Sunset knows that's her cue to start making her way to the other side of the course.

Sour can see that Fluttershy is having a little trouble using her bow and arrows.

Sour then see that Sunset is at the other side of the course when she is at. Sunset asks, "What happen?"

I don't know the bow just broke,"

"That's strange," Sunset says with concern.

Then decides to use her bow and arrow to score a bullseye on the target that is making a circle. She has her timing is about to score. Just then the bow brooks hit Sunset on the forehead."Ow!" Causing her to fall on her bottom and holding her forehead with her hands. The arrow starts to fly, but make it to the white part of the target.

Principal Cinch and Crysalis along with the Crystal Prep students can see that Sunset not only miss the target, but mostly notice that Sunset got hit on the forehead by the bow pretty hard.

"Sunset are you okay," Sour asks with concern.

"Ow! I'm fine," Sunset says still feeling a bit of pain on her head.

Shine can see that her owner got hurt. So she grabs Sunset's backpack and runs toward the platform where her owner is at. When she gets to the platform Shine meows getting Sunset and Sour's attention. Sour asks, "Shine what are you doing here?"

Shine simply gets the first aid kit from her backpack and pass it to Sour. Sour simple smile at the cat saying, "Thank you."

Then Sour takes care of the bruise Sunset has on her forehead.

Fluttershy then hold her bow and arrow and closes her eyes and shoot the arrow causing it to fly and then her bow breaks as well. At that point FLuttershy made a bullseye as well. The CHS students are happy that they score, but Fluttershy is concern for the Human Sunset's injuries to be concern about her bow.

Applejack makes her way to make a bullseye as well. When she get there she starts to shoot arrows. The first one she got to the white zone. When she tries again and takes a little longer to get the timing right, she shoots the arrow, but notice her bow feels a bit soft and it starts to fall apart.

"What the hay is goin on," Applejack asks to herself confusedly.

Then a green light to where Pinkie and Rarity are light up and they start on the speed track.

Then Chrysalis announce, "Looks like CHS gets an early start."

After getting a bandage on Sunset's bruise. Sour and Sunset realize they are behind and need to figure something out.

"And this is a really bad time," Sour panicky says.

"Let me think," Sunset replies then starts to think of an idea to get the arrow to the target, even though their bows are broken.

Then Sunset get's an idea and says, "We can use some part from our old bows to make a new one and I think I have some strong glue and duct tape in my…" But before she can say anything else Since is using her head to rub against Sunset leg with the glue and tape in her mouth.

"Thanks girl," Sunset says happily petting her cat and taking the glue and tape from Shine.

Applejack and Fluttershy are glad that they are winning but knows that the competitors from Crystal Prep needs help. Applejack and Fluttershy comes up to her to see if there is anything they can do to help. Applejack says. "Here you can use some parts from our bows to make a new one."

"Oh right we use your parts," Sour says nicely in a sarcastic way.

Applejack tries to ignore her and says, "Listen our bows have broken off too and you need the parts to make a new one."

"You need it," Fluttershy replies to the situation.

"Oh yeah, getting help from the girls **we're competing against** ," Sour replies and angrily at the ending of her sentence.

Applejack tries not to pay attention to her. Then turns to the Crystal Prep Sunset and says, "Do you want to keep playing or not?"

Sunset simply sighs and nods her head.

"Then trust me," Applejack says trying to get Sunset's trust.

Sunset notice that Applejack is honest with her world. She also realizes that she needs to continue playing or Sunny and Lemon can't go on. She turns to Applejack and says,"Yes I trust you."

Sour is surprised for what Sunset said. Then she simply sighs and says, "Well I guess I can trust her if Sunset's okay with it."

"Good, then let's put this thing together," Sunset says happy.

From the Stands the principals of the two schools can tell that something strange is going on.

Principal Cinch turns to Principal Celestia and asks, "What are they up to?"

"I have no idea," Principal Celestia answers confusedly.

After some hard work with glue, tape and a little teamwork that finish making a new arrow.

"Perfect," Sunset says happy to complete the arrow.

Now Sunset is getting another arrow and concentrating on the target.

"I hope this works," Sour says hoping the arrow will work well.

"It has to," Sunset whispers hoping it will.

Sunset looks at the target spinning in a circle and make her timing. Then she lets go of the string sending her arrow flying. After some suspense from the student and the faculty. Sunset from Crystal Prep made a bullseye on the target. The green light glows where LEmon and Sunny are and knows it time for them to race. So they speed skate as fast as they can to catch up with the competitors.

"It works, it really works," Sour says happily.

"That's my girl," Shine says happily.

Sour notice it and looks surprised by it. She turns to Sunset and asks, "Did your cat just talked?"

"Long story," Sunset plainly answers.

"You know that was quick thinking you had there making a new bow from scratch," Applejack complements the Human Sunset.

"Thanks," Sunset says feeling good about her quick thinking.

She looks at her bow for a second and then turns to Applejack and says, "You didn't sabotage these bows, didn't you."

"Of course not, we not cheaters," Applejack says.

"She's right," Fluttershy adds.

"Then who did and why sabotage your bows?" Sour asks confusedly.

"We have no idea," Fluttershy answers unsurely.

Then Sunset grabs her magnifying glass from her backpack and says, "Well the answer is very simple, I just found the culprits."

"You did," Sour says questionably.

"Yeah these bows have termites on them and that gooey stuff is what termites produce to soften the wood before they eat them," Sunset explains using her magnifying glass she show them the small bugs on the bow.

"So basically you were covered in termite germs," Shine adds.

"Yuck," Sour says in disgust looking at her hand.

"You see I was telling you the truth," Applejack says with a smile on her face.

Just then Applejack starts to glow orange and grows pony hair and a braided extended tail. Sour and Sunset are amazed by it and wonder how can she did that.

Just then Sunset's device been activated again, opens up and starts to absorb to magic from Applejack. Applejack can see what is going on and can't seem to move at all.

"What... are you... doing?" Applejack says struggling of her magic being taken into the device.

"I don't know," Sunset answers scaredly.

Sunset is getting scared by this. She turns to Sour Sweet and screams, "Sour help!"

"Right!" Sour says agreeing to help Sunset. Sunset and Sour tries to close it but the device is having trouble budging it.

"Come on stop," Sunset replies upset at her stubborn device.

"Close up already," Sour replies struggling to close the device.

After the struggles, Sour and Sunset manage to close the device. Sunset move back for a bit and tips over shine and falls off the platform.

"Sunset!" Sour screams with horror seeing her friend hall off the platform.

After Sunset hitting the ground, she drop sher device and it opens. The device releases a strange pulse and opens a portal on the ground.

Sunset can see all this and realize there is a big problem now,

Sunset gasps and says, "Uh oh." That is the only thing she can say seeing the portal open and a strange vine coming out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Magical Catastrophe

During the race:

Pinkie and Rarity are still in the lead but Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest are catching up and skating very fast.

"Canterlot High has two laps to go, but Crystal Prep is making up for lost time," Chrysalis announce.

At that point the students starts to cheer very loud and are excited for the relay getting very epic. In no time, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare pass Pinkie and Rarity and now they are in the lead.

The Crystal Prep Sunset is on the ground trying to find her device. When she finds it, she can see it's on the skating track, but Lemon Zest kicked it without noticing it. She is about to get it until a big vine that she saw earlier tries to grab her, but dodge it just in time.

At the course:

Pinkie and Rarity are trying to catch up and Rarity gets an idea on how to catch up.

"Come on," Rarity says looking back at Pinkie.

Rarity then reach her leg back to Pinkie. Pinkie then grabs is and Rarity flings her legs to give Pinkie some speed. Pinkie gains enough speed to pass the opposite team and reach to the finish.

"What a finish!" Chrysalis announces on the speakers.

Pinkie and Rarity along with the Crystal Prep student are happy, but Sunny and Lemon along with the students of Crystal Prep are a little discourage.

After the Speed Skating is the Motocross race.

With the two light flash green almost at the same time. Rainbow, the CHS Sunset, Indigo and Sugar Coat start to race on the course and ride on the motorbikes as fast as they can to the finish.

She starts going on a ramp and jump over them.

"Awesome!" Rainbow screams in excitement.

Then lands on the ramp heading to the other part of the course.

Just then a portal appears on the track and the plant monsters comes out and starts to attack the racers. Everyone on the stands are shocked to see the plants creatures coming out of nowhere and are starting to attack the racers.

The Crystal Prep Sunset is able to avoid the monsters but can see they are now causing trouble on the motocross track. She then decides to grab the bow that she and the other contestants made along with the arrow she see weren't used and decide to make her way to the motocross track.

The monsters then attacked Sugar Coat on the motobike. The CHS Sunset slides to the side but falls off the bike. Indigo is able to use the vines for her advantage and jump in front of Rainbow Dash.

But when Rainbow turns around she can see that her Sunset is still back then and decides to save her before she gets hurt.

Sugar Coat is able to get away from the monster unfarmed she then see Rainbow zoom right past her. Just then one of the monsters grab Sugar Coat by the waist and hoist her up into the air.

Rainbow zooms to Sunset on the bike so fast that she grabs her before the monster has a chance to get her.

"Rainbow you saved me, thank you," Sunset says feeling really really happy for her friend coming to the rescue.

"Well I'm not going to let my friend become plant food," Rainbow says. Thens he starts to glow a blue color and stop her motobike.

She get off the bike and pony up growing pony ears, extended pony tail, and wings.

Rainbow turns to her Sunset Shimmer and says, "Come on, we can still win this."

Then Sunset starts racing on Rainbow's motorbike while Rainbow will try to stop the plant monster from causing trouble.

Principal Cinch is surprised for what she saw just now. She turns to Celestia with a glare and Celestia simply smile nervously and shrug her shoulders.

The Human Sunset has the bow that she made along with some of the arrow that hasn't been used yet. She can see that her friend Sugar Coat is in trouble. She then shoots the bow at the plant creature causing it to dropping Sugar Coat to the ground.

Sugar Coat falls to the ground until the Crystal Prep Sunset catches her friend and she is relieved for being rescued by one of her friends.

"Thanks," Sugar Coat says happily.

"Don't thank me yet!" Sunset says pointing at the monster.

Then she gets her to a safe spot and then goes back to where the monsters are and stop them. She also knows that she needs to get her device and close it before it causes any more trouble.

On the stands:

Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis and Abacus can see that the Crystal Prep Sunset is risking her life on the field and worried that she might get hurt.

"What on earth is she doing?" Celestia asks scaredly.

"Is she crazy?" Luna asks completely worried.

"Not crazy. Brave," Crysalis clarifies with a determined look on her face.

"Yes. Very brave indeed," Principal Cinch adds.

Back on the motocross track.

Indigo Zap is excited that her team is in the lead. Just then the monster make a hole on the ground and falls in. Indigo becomes scared that the monster is going to get her until a few arrows hit the monsters on the side of the jaw. Indigo turns to see her Sunset shimmer with the bow she made and with an arrow ready to fire.

"Leave my friend alone!" Sunset screams then shoots a few more arrows at the monster.

Indigo is surprised that her friends is saving her neck and that she never seen her this strong and mad before.

Sunset turns to see that the CHS version of is catching up and going to pass her "Indigo hurry!" Sunset screams.

"Right!" Indigo screams. Then starts to head towards the finish line, while her Sunset hurries to get her spectrometer before something worse happens. Just then the CHS Sunset is next to her racing.

The Sunset of CHS and Indigo Zap are speeding through the course. Just then two of the plant monsters are heading towards the. Rainbow Dash and the Crystal Prep Sunset see the monster. Rainbow speed toward the monster to the ground, while the Crystal Prep Sunset shoot more arrows at it causing it to scream in agony in the air.

Then the competitor are racing towards the finish line, neck and neck. As that moment the CHS Sunset is able to get farther ahead of Indigo Zap and crosses the finish line.

"Canterlot wins!" Chrysalis announces.

The student of CHS and Crystal Prep are surprised and yet impressed by the action they just says, but the student of Crystal Prep are not happy that they school lost the second even.

Principal Cinch sees this too and is not happy and ends up thinking that CHS has something that Crystal Prep are not expected to see.

Chrysalis can see that Principal Cinch is not happy about the results of the race. Then Chrysalis holds the microphone and announces, "Attention students, please proceed to the gym."

Shine is busy trying to scratch the vines and Sunset see her device and gabs it.

"Got it!" The Crystal Prep Sunset says finally gets a hold on her device.

After closing her device the portal starts to close and the plant monsters return to the world they came from. After seeing all this Sunset looks at her device and says, "All right. I'm going to put you away so you can't cause any more trouble."

Just as she is going to leave she hears Indigo Zap calling her, "Sunset!"

Sunset turns to see her friends coming towards her with a concern looks on her face. She is glad that Indigo and Sugar Coat aren't hurt, but she feels responsible for this mess.

Sunset shamefully says, "Hey Guys. Look I'm so sorry that my device is causing so much trouble."

"I don't think you're fully to blame for this," Sunny says think her friend is to blame.

"Yeah. You saw what those Canterlot High School girls did," Sour says agreeing with Sunny, especially since she saw what happened to Applejack.

Sunset looks at her device sadly and says, "I know, but my device suck up their magic and brought those plan monsters here." Then she sees the other Sunset and decides to walk towards them.

"What are you going to do?" Sugar Coat asks.

Sunset stop and face the girls saying, "I'm going to tell them about what really happened. I think I'm going to need their help in order to stop this." Then Sunset takes her leave to confront the girls who had all the magic she saw.

Her friends know she takes what she did very seriously and decides that she can't face them along.

"Wait!" Indigo screams.

"We're coming too," Lemons replies. Then she and the girls come with Sunset to confront her double and her friends with the magical energy.

At finishline:

Sunset gets off the motorbike and her friends are checking to see it if everyone is alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Applejack asks worriedly.

Then Rainbow Dash lands next to the group and cheerfully screams,"Better than alright! We won!"

Sunset then takes of her helmet and stressfully says, "Yeah we won, but some one could have gotten seriously hurt! The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"Um excuse me," The others hears the other Sunset's voice and turns to see her having her device and are with her friends and cat. Then She says, "I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm just trying to find out about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know it was magic or how it works."

"That's okay neither did we." Rainbow says as she walks up to her.

Just then her device starts to act up again Rainbow and Sunset become shocked of what the device is doing.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Not again!" Sunset screams with horror.

Then the device starts to absorb Rainbow's magic from her body. Rainbow is feeling pain and couldn't even move.

"I'm sorry my device malfunctioned and now it's absorbing magic on it's own. The worst part is that I can't figure out how to stop it," Sunset explains completely freaked out and worried about the situation.

Her double comes to her with anger and asks, "What do you mean you don't know how?!"

Just then the spectrometer make a portal reliving a night sky and a moon the girls are shocked to see that the Crystal Prep Sunset can make something like this. However Principal Cinc is going to check on the girls until she see the portal in the sky. She is surprised for what she witnessed this and decides to listen in the conversation to learn what is going on.

"The spectrometer is also causing these portals to appear, but I can't get it to stop either," Sunset says scaredly and is able to close the portal.

The CHS Sunset is getting very angry and stressed now. She then angrily asks, "Is there anything you do know? Like how to bring the princess back from Equestria or how to give us our magic back?"

"Equestria?" The Human Sunset says sadly and confusedly.

The Crystal Prep Sunset can tell that she is getting very scared and nervous about what happened so they decided to stop this before their Sunset get too stressed.

"Hey! She said she's sorry!" Sunny says in anger.

"Yeah like… it was an accident," Lemon adds angerly.

"I don't care, she shouldn't even be messing with something she doesn't understand. Because of what she did, the only one who knows how to stop this is unreachable, not to mention how she endangered you and my friends!" CHS Sunset anger yells at the Crystal Prep students.

Then the CHS Sunset furiously says to her counterpart, "Since you seems to understand about this looks like you are the only one who can fix this," making her counterpart very sad and uncomfortable about this.

"Hey why does she have to do it ?" Indigo says angrily.

" **Yeah! You're the one who have all this magic** ," Sour says angrily.

After hearing that Sunset and her friends and the Human Sunset's friends starts to argue about what happened in the games.

The Human Sunset is starting to get pressured by all this. She build the device and done all that research about the magic coming from the school, but she realize that magic is something even bigger than she can imagine. She tries to say, "I… I… I..." The problem is that the others are not listening and she isn't speaking loud enough. She finally can't take this any more. So she she screams from the top of her lungs, "I can't think!"

That really catches the others attention with a surprised yet shocked look on their faces.

"She's mad," Lemons says.

"Like a hornet," Applejack says.

"Wow! I never see Sunset that mad before and she's a different Sunset," Pinkie replies with concern.

"I have," Sunny bluntly verify.

Then Human Sunset angrily says, "Why can't you girls thought about that yourselves? Since you six seems to know about more magic than I do, I got my off days too you know," Then she furiously says, "But instead you all act as thick as logs and tried to leave it to someone else who is still trying to figure it out."

"Woah heavy," Indigo says with a shock.

"Ooh," Pinkie replies.

The Crystal Prep Sunset looks at the others with a shock realizing she lost her temper. She starts to cry and says, "I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." The next thing that she does is run away in tears.

"Sunset come back!" Shine calls chasing her Sunset and her friends starts to run after her.

The CHS Sunset and her friends stand there with sad looks on their face realizing that they pressured her to hard. Sunset feels very guilty for what she said to her counterpart like that.

Principal Cinch can see that the other Sunset and her friends are more connected with magic than anyone else, but can also see what her Sunset's device can do. She knows that her Sunset may found the key to CHS success. The only problem that also can see that her Sunset is very hurt and feel bad because of her research. She knows now that she needs to find a way to help CHS win and her her Sunset get her confidence and worry that she might quiet after what happened.

Principal Cinch then hears Celestia calling her. She turns to to see Celestia and Luna and says, "You can't possibly call that a fair race."

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage," Principal Celestia says trying to reason with Principal Cinch.

The Principal Cinch firmly says, "Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!"

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances." Luna replies.

"And I suppose that, other Sunset Shimmer, and what happened with the bows are part of your advantages as well," Principal Cinch adds with a angry look on her face.

"Well to be honest no. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie." Principal Celestia says trying to convince her to call off the Friendship Games.

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on." Principal Cinch says angrily and not willing to listen when Celestia said at all. Then Principal Cinch leaves to check her student who are in the gym.

After Principal Cinch leaves, Sunset and her friends comes up to Principal Celestia after hearing everything that Principal Cinch said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening." Sunset says shameful and bad for not about to stop this.

"It's not your fault, Sunset." Principal Celestia says trying to reassure Sunset.

"Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating." Sunset says and now feeling terrible for this happening.

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks." Principal Celestia says.

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around… because of me." Sunset explains to them so sadly and she knows how true it is.

CHS want to beat their rivals and knowing that Crystal Prep isn't going to believe that they didn't use magic at the games. The CHS Sunset thinks this is all her fault for allowing this to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Truth about the Human Sunset

After the second event:

The Human Sunset is crying so much she decides to hide herself in one of the girls restroom, crying and not wanting to show her face in front of anyone right now and locked herself in one of the restrooms. Her friends from Crystal Prep are at the one Sunset is in and are very worried about her, especially for what happened in the second event.

"Sunset are you okay?" Sour asks trying to calm down.

"Won't you please come out? Lemons asks sadly.

"Scram! I'm not coming out… Ever!" Sunset screams while crying.

"Come on Sunset don't be like that." Sunny replies trying to get Sunset to open the door in order to calm Sunset down.

"Yeah. It's not your fault Canterlot High has this magic going on," Indigo adds.

"But I am the one to cause their magic to be absorbed to my spectrometer! Not to mention causing the portal and plant monsters to appear that almost you you and Sugar Coat hurt!" Sunset screams and crying from the top of her lungs.

Sunset finally calm herself down and decides to come out for a little and with tears coming out and says, "And it caused my cat to talk."

The girls remember about what is going on with her cat and the second event that are involved with magic somehow. Shine the cat comes up to her to relax her owner and says, "Sunset what happened wasn't your fault."

The Sugar Coat comes to her and says, "She right. Now maybe you can tell us what you want us to do and we'll take care of it."

Sunset wipes the tears off her face and calm herself a little more. Then she sadly says to the girls, "Then you can tell Principal Cinch I'm taking myself out of the Friendship Games. You can finish it without me."

The girls look at Sunset with a shock they can understand why but they know not only Principal Cinch will not be happy about it, but they didn't want this incident ruin Sunset's life. They want her to be in the games with them and want her to have a good time. They decides to calm her down before she feels worse.

"But Sunset you were excited about competing in it," Sunny says with a worried look on her face.

"And you were having a great time with us," Sour Sweet says sadly.

"You can't quit now tomorrow's the last event," Indigo adds with a shock.

"You can't let what those girls said loose your confidence," Sugar Coat adds.

"We need you girl," Lemon beggs sadly.

Sunset is surprised that her friends still want her to play and want her to be happy. She then smile and asks, "Really!"

"Positive," Sugar Coat answers with a small smile.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Lemon says happily.

"Plus you know what they say, you need to keep moving forward until the very end," Indigo says with pride.

"Thank guys." Then she gives her friends a big hug. They can tell that she is convinced to continue in the games till the end. Indigo starts to groans a little since it's starting to get a bit sappy for her taste.

"Please don't get too sappy with us," Indigo says feeling a little annoyed with things getting a little sappy.

"Sorry," Sunset apologizes feeling a lot better now.

"So what do we do now?" Indigo asks as she rubs her hand on the back of her head.

The girls start to think on what to do since they know they have things to do for school and their personal activities, some of them also have jobs to get to.

"Why don't you go see your parents and we can talk to Principal Cinch about this… dilemma you're going through. Then Sour Sweet, Lemon and I will met you at work, sounds like a plan," Sugar Coat suggests.

"Okay," Sunset replies feeling better and thinks it will be a good idea.

"See you tomorrow." Then leave to the bus stop in front of the school to go back to the city to visit her parents' grave and work later in the evening. Her cat Shine follows her to the bus stop.

"Bye," Sugar Coat and the others say with a smile on her face.

After Sunset leaves, the girls decides to talk to them on how to explain to Principal Cinch about the crazy magic, the plant monsters, and the incident with the termites.

Sour Sweet turns to Sugar Coat and asks, "Do you think some of us should go with her?"

"Yeah! She really wasn't happy about what happened at the Friendship Games" Lemon adds sadly.

"I always feel better with someone to talk to," Sunny replies with a sad look on her face.

"We can go if we could, but I would be a good idea to give Sunset some alone time for a while," Sugar Coat explains.

The others think about and it will be a good idea to let Sunset have some time to herself until she goes to work tonight.

Indigo Zap says, "I guess that's alright."

"Right now, we need to tell Principal Cinch about what we found out and maybe she can convince Sunset not to quit," Sour Sweet replies.

Lemon "Really. We seem to help calm her nerves and she feels better now."

"Yes, but she needs to know about this. Agree?" Sunny Flare says.

"Right," The girls agree.

After that they decide to find Principal Cinch and tell them about the incident at the second event and about Sunset's doubts about herself being in the games any longer.

At the front of the CHS:

The Equestrian Sunset is looking at her journal to see if Twilight replies yet, but so far no answer. Sunset is just about to head home until she sees her human counterpart at the bus stop.

When the bus comes, Sunset can tell that her human counterpart is heading on the bus.

"Where's she going?" The Equestrian Sunset asks herself.

After seeing the bus leaves she decides to follow her counter to see where she is going. So she gets on at the next bus that comes that is going to take her to the city. After a long wait she can see her counterpart with a bouquet of white lilies wrapped in a clear wrapper, with what she can tell a few photos and something for her to eat. She gets off at the bus stop where she has see her and follow to where she is going but remains out of sight.

After following her counterpart for another 10 minutes, she finds out that her counterpart is going to a graveyard which is almost outside of the city.

The Equestrian Sunset asks herself, "I wonder why she is going to a graveyard? Maybe some she knew had past ways and wants to pay her respect.

After following her counterpart in the graveyard she find her counterpart stop at a grave from the looks of it, it seems the grave is for two people the Equestrian Sunset decides to listen in to see what she is doing at the grave and who she is here to see.

The Human Sunset starts to have some tears coming out of her face, but also seem to smile a bit. She sits down and says, "Hi mom, hi dad, how are you doing?"

The Equestrian Sunset eyes widen in horror realizing who grave her counterpart is visiting. She whispers quietly, "Her… her parents!"

The Equestrian Sunset decides to listen in on her conversation. She told her parents about her time in the Friendship Games and her college application to Everton University. She even explain to them about the magic she had experienced during the games and about the Equestrian Sunset, and her friends grew wings ears, and extended pony tails. She also explained to them them about what happened in the second event.

The Equestrian Sunset is shocked to hear that her counterpart wanted to quit because she felt bad for what happened but her friends was about to convince her to be in the games till the very end.

After hearing about what the human Sunset been saying to her parent. The Equestrian Sunset starts to feel awful for what she said to her back at the rally course like that.

Then The Equestrian Sunset hears her counterpart says, "Either way I know that things have been tough for me since you were gone and Chrysalis had to raise me, but things are going pretty well and being the Friendship Games is exciting."

The Human Sunset becomes sad and says, "I really wish you both are hear then you can see me compete at the games."

"Well I need to get going. I need to be at work in an hour and I need to get my uniform at the house. So I'll see you the next time I come to visit," Sunset adds very sadly. Then she grabs her backpack and hold her cat, Shine, in her arms and leave to get back to her house.

The Equestrian Sunset, who is still hiding from her counterpart starts to have tears coming from her eyes. She whispers and with tears coming from her eyes, "What have I done?"

Back at the Canterlot High front lawn:

Sugar Coat and the other found Principal Cinch and when the tell her about what happened during the second event and the termites, she is shocked to hear about it. She isn't too surprised since she understand why Sunset's spectrometer acted like that. After that Principal Cinch received a call that there was a termite mound near the building here the bows and arrows were made which explains where the termites came from and CHS has nothing to do with the equipment, but also know that they have something to do with the magic coming from the school. But one thing that they told her really make her shocked and unhappy.

"Sunset was planning on quitting," Principal Cinch says with a shock.

"Yeah. She felt awful for what happened that she wanted us to finish the Friendship Games without her," Lemon Zest explains.

"We were able to help her change her mind, but maybe you can help her more," Sugar Coat adds.

"Yeah," Indigo replies.

"I'll see what I can do to help. Honestly I think Sunset actually discovered Canterlot High's success and even if they have magic, they shouldn't be using it during the Friendship Games," Principal Cinch replies firmly and sounding a bit angry.

"To be honest, I didn't want to tell her for what I think about the situation," Indigo says with fire in her eyes.

"And what is that?" Principal Cinch asks sounding confused.

"I think Sunset should get back at those Canterlot High girls and that double of her's," Indigo answers with anger.

"I agree," Lemon replies with anger and want to get back at the Equestrian Sunset and her friends.

" **You said it**!" Sour replies angrily.

Sugar Coat decides to stop their rage and says, "Now girls, I know you all are upset about what happened, but ask yourself this, will Sunset be up for the idea?"

Principal Cinch and the others start to think about it and know she isn't the kind of person for revenge or payback at someone.

"You're right, she not the type to get back at someone," Sunny replies agreeing with Sugar Coat's statement.

"Exactly," Sugar Coat bluntly says.

Then Indigo angrily screams, "Then we'll do it for her!"

Principal Cinch can see that three of the girls are going to teach the CHS girls a lesson, but she has a much better plan in mind. She steps in and says, "Now Indigo, I think there is a better way to deal with this matter without any violence."

"What do you mean?" Indigo asks confusedly and angrily.

"Well, for what we understand that Sunset has figure out that the students at CHS has magic right," Principal Cinch explains.

"Correct," Sugar Coat replies.

"And Sunset want to win as much as we do and learn about the magic that's in the school," Principal Cinch adds.

"Yeah," Sour says questionably.

"So?" Lemons says confusedly.

"I think I know what we can do in order to not only win, but will help benefit Sunset," Principal Cinch answers and surprisingly smiling about it.

"Really what is it?" Lemon asks curiously.

"We'll wait till tomorrow to discuss it," Principal Cinch firmly says then starts to make a slightly sad look on her face.

The girls start to notice it and want to know what's on Principal Cinch's mind. Sugar Coat asks, "Principal Cinch is there another reason you want to do this besides Crystal Prep's success,"

"What do you mean?" Principal Cinch asks confusedly.

"We understand that sometimes when you're around Sunset besides me you seem happy and sad at the same time," Sunny explains.

Then Sunny asks, "Does this has to do with Sun Dust."

Sunny can tell that her mother who is also her principal is getting a bit sad and want to avoid it. Sunny understand her mother better than anyone. Sunny says, "It's okay if you don't want to tell we're just… curious that's all."

The girls can tell that Sun Dust and Sunset are connected to what is going on her mind. Then they principal and the girls start to see it's getting late and some of them needs to go to work tonight.

"Well we have get going," Indigo says.

"Yeah! Big day tomorrow!" Lemons replies happily.

The girls decides to head home and want their rest before the final event tomorrow. PRincipal Cinch starts to think about her idea and isn't sure it's the right thing to do. She want to talk about her daughter about the sadness she is trying so hard to try.

"Um… Sunny," Principal Cinch tries to say to her daughter with a sad look on her face.

Sunny Flare turns to face her mother and asks, "What is it mom?"

"It's nothing," Principal Cinch says to her daughter.

"Okay. I'll be at home okay," Sunny replies curiously and trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Principal Cinch replies with a fake smile on her face.

After the girls are gone, Principal Cinch looks very sad again then takes her old photo out and remember the good memories she had with Sun Dust. She wishes she was here to giver her advise of what she is planning to do for the Friendship Games.

"Sun Dust I wonder what I'm planning on doing is the right thing?" Principal Cinch says sadly and questionably as she is looking at her old photo of her, Chrysalis, and Sun Dust.

After that she put the photo away and decides to head back to Crystal Prep to finish with her work and then head home for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unleash the Magic

The Next day:

The day is windy and cloudy and today is the final event of the Friendship Games. The problem is that Principal Cinch including the students of Crystal Prep are convinced that Canterlot High is cheating.

The Crystal Prep Sunset is with her classmates, Principal and friends waiting for the games to be done and looking at her device. She is still thinking about what happened and tried to figure out how to get the magic out of the device and dispose it.

While the Equestrian Sunset is on the other side of the front the lawn of the school with her friends. She can't stop think about what she witnessed yesterday. Especially since she feels awful for what she said to her counterpart. She also thinks it will be a good idea to expose herself and tell her who she really is.

On the front doors of the school Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Chrysalis are making sure everything is ready for the last event of the games.

Celestia comes up to the microphone and says, "Since the score is tied, the last event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. The last event is a game called Capture the Flag."

Then Luna comes up to the microphone and says, "Somewhere on campus, a pennant flag from each school has been hidden. The first on to find it and bring it back wins."

Then Chrysalis come to the microphone and says, "And as soon our teams are ready, we'll begin."

At the left side of the school:

The Equestrian Sunset and her friends are waiting for the final event of the Friendship Games to start, but after the second even they are too concern about what happened.

Fluttershy sadly says, "I don't feeling playing these games anymore."

But Rainbow Dash upsetly says, "But we have to play, this is the last event."

"It's very hard to focus with the magic stealing and the portal openings," Rarity explains and feeling upset about it.

The girls turn to see Sunset looking at her human counterpart feeling upset and deep in thought about something.

Fluttershy comes up to Sunset worriedly asks, "Sunset are you okay?"

"It's… it's about my human counterpart," Sunset replies very sadly.

"Sunset? What did you find out?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

That when Sunset starts to cry and says, "I found out more about that Sunset and it's awful. My human counterpart lost her parents."

"Lost? What do you mean?" Pinkie asks sadly and confusedly.

"I mean they died, they're dead. I followed her yesterday and she went to her parents' grave," Sunset explains sounding very upset.

The gasp in horror of the news they received. They have no idea that her human counterpart had that kind of problem.

"That's horrible," Rarity replies feeling like she's about to cry.

"But she seems so nice," Fluttershy says with a shock.

"I know and I feel really awful for what I said to her like that," Sunset says feeling very guilty.

"Especially she didn't mean for all this to happen," Fluttershy replies sadly.

The girls look at Sunset sadly and there is something that they are curious about.

"But how does Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis had anything to do with it?" Applejack asks.

"Dean Chrysalis is raising her and she and Principal Cinch decide to watch over her until she's ready to take care of herself," Sunset explains.

"Apparently what I heard her said, they been friends with her mother and they competed in the Friendship Games when they were our age," Sunset adds.

"That must the reason why Principal Cinch and her daughter are attached to her," Pinkie suggests.

"Gosh I had no idea your counterpart had that problem, but at least she has the girls that care for her to watch out for her," Rarity replies sadly.

Then Applejack goes to Sunset as she says, "Let's get through this event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize."

At the other side of the school:

Sunset human counterpart, her classmates, and her principal are waiting for the Friendship Games to start. Principal Cinch is talking to the contestants about what happened yesterday and what they should do about it. The Human Sunset listen in on the conversation and her cat is hiding in the bush hoping to get herself in trouble and listen in of the situation.

PRincipal Cinch explains, "I know I'm asking you to beat a team who isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High needs to understand that even with magic at their disposal beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugar Coat asks.

"Fair question, but I believe we can now fight fire with fire," Principal Cinch says then comes to Sunset who is holding her device looking a bit worried.

Sunset then looks at her principal looking a bit worried and still holding on to her device. Then Principal says to Sunset, "I see what your device can do Sunset. Collecting magical energy is fine, but have you consider releasing it."

"But I'm still trying to figure out how it work," Sunset explains scared and worried about what happened yesterday and still trying to figure it out herself.

"But you still want to," Principal cinch replies. Even though Sunset does want to learn about the magic she collected, but she thinks it might be too dangerous.

Then Principal Cinch says, "And since our opponents have used it, I see no reason why shouldnt do the same."

Sunset starts to get scared that her principal and friends wants her to do something that might be beyond her control. She think trying to explain to them will make them change their minds. Sunset says, "But if we use magic wouldn't that be just as bad?"

"Maybe so, but if they are going to use magic then we should use it too," Principal Cinch firmly explains.

The Principal Cinch decides to persuade her into doing it. She says. "Unless of course you have no interest in Everton. Though honestly, I think there's more knowledge pack in that little device than any classes that Everton can offer."

Sunset looks at her device and realize that it's true she can learn more about magic. Principal Cinch starts walking towards her and sings.

 _I know that you've never been an outcast_

 _It's not everyone at school who likes to think_

 _To find a student that's like you_

 _I've had one or maybe two_

 _But the good ones disappear before I blink_

Then She walks back to the students and snaps her finger at Sunset. Then the students along with her friends joins in making more on Sunset.

 **Shadowbolts:**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 **Principal Cinch:**

 _Now, I understand you have your reservations_

 _(oh-wuh)_

 _It's hard to have a brain as large as yours_

 _(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _But if we don't win these games_

 _Well, I think I've made it plain_

 _What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

After That her friends and classmates starts to join in, by circling around her to get her to use the magic in the Friendship Games.

 **Shadowbolts:**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then you're to blame_

 _(ah, ah-ah-ah)_

 _They all have used it, maybe abused it_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _So then why can't we do the same?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

The Crystal Prep Sunset looks at her device and it starts to glow. Then Principal Cinch comes towards her to get her to persuade her more.

 **Principal Cinch:**

 _Call it power, call it magic_

 _If we lose, it will be tragic_

 _More important is the knowledge we'll have lost_

 _(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _A chance like this won't come again_

 _You'll regret not giving in_

 _Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

The Crystal Prep Sunset still isn't sure what do. Just then she turns to see her friends are walking towards her as they sing she she step back as they get closer ith principal Cinch behind her.

 **Shadowbolts:**

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _We are friends here after all_

 _You know interest in this business_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _Is seeing Canterlot High School fall_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)_

The Crystal Sunset is starting to be unsure about their idea and knows that there are good benefits, but also might come with consequences. Principal Cich goes behind her and put her hand on her shoulders.

 **Principal Cinch:**

 _What I'm suggesting's very simple_

 _And since it's win-win on all scores_

 _You only want to learn about the_

 _Magic that you have stored_

Then she takes her Sunset past the students to the front of the crowd as she sings.

 _And as for me and all the others_

 _We only want what we deserve_

 _That our school will clinch the win_

 _And my…_

Principal Cinch then pushes her Sunset to the front of the crowd in order to persuade her more.

 **Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts:**

 _...legacy will endure_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then it's a crime_

 _But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)_

 _It's up to you to not fail this time_

The Crystal Prep Sunset realize that everyone is counting on her to win the games because of the magic she has collected. She also knows that she has a chance to understand the gamic coming from CHS. Shine comes out of the bush to see her owner coming to play the final event and release the magic. Shine decides to run over to her in order to stop her. The Equestrian Sunset and her friends turn to her her human counterpart is ready to start the final event.

 **Male Shadowbolts:**

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

The Crystal Prep Sunset starts to take the device off her the lace from her next and head towards the center of the lawn. Shine looks at what's happening with a scared look on her face and knows that her owner might be putting herself in terrible danger.

 **Female Shadowbolts:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Sci-Sunset:** **Male Shadowbolts:**

 _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_ _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

The Crystal Prep Sunset is looking curious and anxious because not only she will be able to learn about the magic, but might be able to help her friends and her school win the Friendship Games.

 **Vice Principal Luna:** **Female Shadowbolts:**

 _If both teams are ready..._ _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Sci-Sunset:** **Male Shadowbolts:**

 _And now winning these games depends on me_ _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

The Crystal Prep Sunset is getting ready to open her device. The Equestrian Sunset is heading towards her counterpart and wonder what she is up to. When she gets close she realize that she is planning on opening her deceive and release the magic she had inside.

 **Female Shadowbolts:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Shine they cats tries to get through the crowd of students in order to get to her owner before something terrible happens.

 **Sci-Sunset:** **Male Shadowbolts:**

 _And what doors might open if I try to use it_ _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

As the Crystal Prep Sunset looks at her device she is wondering about the magic that she has contain in and wonder if she can trotl it. Just then Sunset feels a strange spark coming from her and starts to get very concern about it.

 **Dean Chrysalis** : **Female Shadowbolts:**

 _...the last event of the Friendship Games begins..._ _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 **Sci-Sunset:**

 _But the magic's what I really want to see_

Everyone from both of the school starts to scream and cheer and are excited for the last event to start. The Crystal Prep Sunset is starting to open her device.

 **Shadowbolts:**

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now..._

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now…_

The Equestrian Sunset starts to rush over to her counterpart before she can open the decides. Principal Cich is holding a smile on her face because her Sunset is getting ready to release the magic and win the games for her school.

Just then shine comes running with a scared and worried look on her face and tries to stop her owner from making a big mistake.

 **Shine screams:**

 _Sunset no!_

As the Crystal Prep Sunset starts to open a strange light come from her device and can see the magic getting ready to come out.

 **All:**

 _Now!_

The Human Sunset opens her device and a blast of energy surrounds the lawn, knocking everyone who was standing off their feets and into the floor.

Then the strange energy is living the Human Sunset up in the air and absorbing her into the energy.

The Human Sunset shockley says, "What… what's happening?!"

Principal Cinch and her friends is able to get up and are so terrified by see Sunset being pull into the energy that they are too paralyzed to move. The Equestrian Sunset and the other are very worried and scared about this. They know the kind of problem that magic can cause if not handled properly.

The Human Sunset tries to pull away from the energy but couldn't get away from it. She scaredly screams, "Help… me!" She is able to manage to pull one of her arms out but she still couldn't escape. As the last part of her being absorbed she starts shedding tears and fully being pulled into the energy she collected.

The magic energy starts to take over human Sunset. Then the light that she is in spreads a very bright light.

Then the Sunset Sunset transform. Her skin turns crimson red, and her hair turned magic that makes look like her hair is fire. She then gain dark red gloves, black leather boots, and a fire like trees with a black belt with her shimmering sun buckle on it, and a choker to match. She grows red bat wings. Then grows a bright red horn on her forehead. She then opens her eyes and made shades that is bright red like her and her eyes are completely teal like but red eye leds.

Everyone at the school are shocked that the Human Sunset is turned into something like this. The ones who are mostly shocked are Principal Cinch, Shine, and Sunset's friends. They all realized that they made a huge mistake.

The Human Sunset looks at herself and becomes very scared in horrors for what she has become.

"What… what is this?" Sunset whispers to herself in horror.

The Human Sunset starts to get very scared and feel like thing very powerful inside of her that wants to get out of her. She fearly says, "Wha… what's happening to me?"

The Equestrian Sunset and her friends can tell that something is wrong with the human Sunset Shimmer and can tell that she isn't taking being a magical creature very well, not very well at all.

"Something doesn't feel right," Sunset says as she can tell that something is wrong with her counterpart and her transformation.

"I don't think she's liking this," Applejack says completely scared.

The Human Sunset starts to feel pain and clutching her stomach. She has so much energy in her that she feels like she's going to burst. Then she ends up releasing a magic beam from her hand hitting the top of the Wondercolt statue, causing it to shatter. The site really catches everyone's attention.

After the blast everyone can see that a portal is opening up. Sunset says in horror "Equestria!"

Everyone can see that the portal is starting to make cracks around it. Then the crack lead to the Equestrian Sunset and her friends. The Crystal Prep Sunset is starting to feel more pain and the pain cause a portal to be open. The Equestrian Sunset and her friends is able to jump out of the way before the portal opens.

After seeing this everyone starts to run away from the action. The Crystal Prep Sunset feels so much pain, that she is releasing magica beams from her horn. The beams causes portal to appear at Canterlot high that is leading to Sunset Shimmer's homeworld.

Principal Cinch along with the Crystal prep sunset friends are frighteningly watching holes of space being open.

They are so shocked they almost didn't notice the portal opening right under Principal Cinch.

Sunny then looks on the ground and can see the crack is starting to open. She screams "Mom look out!" Then pushes her mother out of the way.

When Principal Cinch and her daughter are able to sit up. They look at Sunset going completely crazy. That's when Principal Cinch notice something off with the creature before her. She can see that she looks like she is going to cry and holding her head in agony.

"Help… me." Sunset stutters with pain and agony.

"What?" Principal Cinch says shockley.

The Equestrian Sunset decides to confront her counterpart. She says, "Sunset! You have to stop this!"

Then Chrysalis comes close to her Sunset and asks, "Sunset what's wrong?"

The Sunset who is transformed clutches her stomach again and tries to says, "I… I…. I can't control it!" At hat part screams and cause another magic beam to open another portal to Equestria.

"Sunset you need to fight it," Chrysalis says trying to get through to her.

Then the Equestrian Sunset says in horrors, "She's right! You're destroying this world and creating portals to Equestria!"

The Crystal Prep Sunset starts to cry and says, "I can't!"

Then she starts to release a really big magical beam and screams, "It hurts too much!" Then release the magic beam from her horn causing a really big portal where some of the students are gathered. The Equestrian Sunset finds her device on the ground and picks it up and knows that her counterpart can't control the magic and is going crazy.

Applejack sees that one of her classmate is falling down the portal. Then she grabs her by the hand and says, "Don't let go."

Sour Sweet and the others can see the trouble that is going on and realize that the students from both schools need help. The decide to help them from falling down the hole.

Rarity tries to pull two students out, but now she's hanging on the end of the portal.

"Hang on!' Rainbow Dash screams to Rarity.

The Rarity screams while hanging on to the edge of the portal, "Obviously!"

Rarity can't hold on anymore and is about to fall in.

That's when Indigo and Lemon grabs her and Indigo screams, "We got you!"

As the Crystal Prep Sunset friends help everyone at the portal on the ground, the Equestrian Sunset notice that the spectrometer is activating again and detect magic near by. When she looks at her friends, she can see they are glowing. The girls are very confused by this, they all though they lost their magic but after this they realize that they still have their magic within him.

The Equestrian Sunset eyes widen and realize how magic works in this world. Then she thinks she knows a way to save her counterpart from suffering.

Sunset then looks at her friends and her counterpart friends and says, "Guys I got an idea."

The girls look for a sec. And they decide to follow her. They are lead to the Crystal Prep Sunset who been turned into a magic creature and still in deep pain.

The Equestrian says loudly to get her counterpart's attention, "What you did isn't the way! I know you feel scared right now and felt like you can't control this magic. I know what's it like. I made the same mistake you're making."

Then the Equestrian Sunset says, "I'd put on the crown and just like you I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained. I thought it could get me everything I wanted."

The Human Sunset who is still transform is shocked to hear what one of her friends said. She she suddenly says, "But… but I thought… it could help them, I just wanted to help. I wanted to learn about the magic energy coming from your school."

Just then Sour Sweet comes close to her friend and worriedly says, "But Sunset your life isn't worth this!"

The Human Sunset in her new form is shocked to hear her friend saying that. She whispers is shock, "What?!"

Then Lemon Zest comes over and says, "We're sorry we talked you into releasing the magic even though you're still trying to figure out how to use it."

"I guess like Principal Cinch we didn't want to lose to Canterlot High and keep up with our school's reputation, but winning the games isn't worth causing you so much pain," Indigo explains.

"But now we want to help!" Sunny Flare replies very worried and wants to help her friend.

"But how?" The Human Sunset says as she is shedding tears feeling very scared.

Then the Crystal prep Sunset in her form starts to cry and says, "I can't control it.  
I'm… I'm scared!"

"I know you're scared. I understand what it like, I also know that even with all that magic and power you'll be all alone," The Equestrian Sunset says to her.

Then Sunset holds her counterpart device and says, "True magic comes from… Honesty..."

"Loyalty..."

"Laughter..."

"Generosity..."

"Kindness..."

When Sunset Shimmer says her friends element they glows very bright and their magic are being absorbed into the device.

After collecting the magic Sunset Shimmer is being lift up in the air and says, "I understand you because I am you from another world and like what happened to me, you need to be shown the most important magic of all."

She then close the device and throws it to the ground very hard. Then Sunset is absorbed into the magical energy and transform like her counterpart did.

After transform she announce, "The Magic of Friendship!"

The crystal Prep Sunset and everyone in the area are surprised seeing the transformation. Then the Equestrian Sunset use her magic to closer the portals that her counterpart made.

The Crystal Prep Sunset is relieved that the portals are closed but. The pain is happening again and ends up launching a beam at the other Sunset. The Equestrian Sunset use her magic to fight back.

The Crystal Prep Sunset magic is so strong and unstable that the Equestrian Sunset's magic is being pushed back. The students can see that things are not looking so good and it's for both of the Sunset Shimmers.

Just then Shine along with Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis comes with her to see if they can help.

"Sunset," Shine calls out.

The Crystal Prep Sunset in her transformation can see Shine and the people she really cares about and can see they all are worried and scared for her.

She sadly whispers, "Shine, Chrysalis, Abacus, Girls."

That's when the Equestrian Sunset can tell that the real counterpart is still there and use the magic of friendship to push her counterpart's magic back.

The Crystal Prep Sunset can see that the other magic is so strong that she is being absorbed by it. She covers her eyes with fear and scream, "Nooooo!"

After that:

The Equestrian Sunset and her counterpart are send into a strange abuse of white energy. The Crystal Prep Sunset looks very scared and to see her double looking at her and to her she looks like she really wants to help her.

The Equestrian Sunset holds out her hand and says, "Take my hand Sunset, let me show you another way. Just like someone did for me."

The Crystal Prep Sunset looks scared at first, but then she realizes that what she was doing isn't what she really wanted. In tears, she takes the Equestrian Sunset's hand and starts to feel warm magic and both of them are changing back to their normal selves.

After that a bright light glows very bright. Then it disappears to reveal two Sunset shimmers in the middle.

After regaining themselves from the light the two Sunset Shimmers are standing face to face and can see that they are more alike than they thought.

Just then the Crystal Prep Sunset is so drained by what happened she stumble fro a little and fainted into the Equestrian Sunset's arms. The Equestrian Sunset is shocked to see she fainted and simply put her on the ground slowly.

Everyone gasp to see that the Crystal Prep Sunset fainted, but the Equestrian Sunset figures that the magic took a lot of her energy and caused to collapse.

After that, the Equestrian Sunset decides to take her counterpart to the nursed our office, the two Sunsets' friends comes after her to see if she's okay.

Everyone are still surprised and shocked for what happened that they can only do is watch. Principal Cinch actually feels like she is going to cry because her greed for keeping up with Crystal Prep's reputation almost cost Sunset's life.

 **P.S: Changed the song a little to fit in with the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shadow Bolts' Guilt

In the front of the Nurse's Office of CHS:

Everyone is outside waiting for the results of the human version of Sunset Shimmer. Her friends, principal, guardian, and her cat are very worried about her. The Equestrian Sunset and her friends along with their principal and Vice Principal also feel sad because it was magic that caused the human Sunset to go unconscious.

Just then Nurse Sweetheart walks out of the office to tell them of the human Sunset's progress.

Dean Chrysalis walks to her in a worried state and asks, "How is she?"

"She's doing fine, just sleeping right now, but she'll be up very soon," Nurse Sweetheart informs Chrysalis.

"I'll be in there with her to check her progress a little more and until she wakes up," Nurse Sweetheart adds. Then she goes back to the nurse's office to take care of the human for on Sunset Shimmer.

After hearing it, Dean Chrysalis, Principal Cinch, and Sunset's friends are glad that Sunset is fine, but still feel awful for what happened. Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are sad for what happened to a student since this doesn't happened much.

Principal Chinch feels so awful for what she had done that tears starts to come out and cover herself with her hands. She sadly says, "This is all my fault. I'll... I"ll never be able to forgive myself."

The students of Crystal Prep are surprised, they never seen Principal Cinch like this before, not that they can blame her. They feel like they're also to blame for what happened to their Sunset Shimmer that almost destroyed Canterlot High because she was suffering pain from the magic and they don't understand why.

Dean Chrysalis give Principal Cinch a hug hoping to comfort her and like her she feels bad that she could help prevent this incident to happen. Principal Cinch manages to calm down a little, but still feels terrible for what her plan caused.

The Equestrian Sunset and her friends are also sad about this too and wish there is something they can do to help them with this kind of problem.

"Actually Principal Cinch, we're all to blame for this," Sour Sweet says sadly. The sourly says, " **Maybe not our Sunset and the CHS Students**."

The Equestrian Sunset turns to everyone sadly and says, "Actually… it… it kind of is."

Rainbow looks at Sunset confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well Rainbow Dash, if we weren't so focused on trying to defeat the Shadowbolts and try to help them solve this problem ,then they wouldn't try to use the magic themselves," Applejack explains sadly.

"And I was too focus depending on someone else to solve this that I gave up looking for the answer myself," The Equestrian Sunset replies feeling guilty as well.

"At least you didn't assume that you were using magic to cheat and then manipulated our Sunset Shimmer into releasing all the stolen magic and turned her into an unstable magical creature that nearly tore the world apart just to win a game," Sugar Coat bluntly explains.

Everyone is surprised that she is able to explain all this and every last word of it is true.

Pinkie says, "Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

"Let's not forget causing Shine to talk," Lemon Zest adds.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it," Indigo replies still a little confused.

"Me too… and I'm talking to you guys right now," Shine replies agreeing to that statement. Then Sunny Flare pets her on the head.

Principal Cinch finally stop crying a little and thinks it's a good idea to ask them something that's been bugging her. Principal Cinch simply sighs and says, "To be honest, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore."

"I agree," Dean Chrysalis replies agreeing with all that has happened.

"I'm surprised the school board doesn't know about this," Principal Cinch adds curiously.

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna looks a little worried even though they know this question might come up sooner or later.

"Well Principal Cinch, it's kind of hard to tell them about two girls coming from a different worlds. And turned magical with wings," Celestia explains firmly.

"Let's not forget about three dangerous magical creatures from that that world who tried to take over our school a few months ago," Luna adds.

Principal Cinch, Dean Chrysalis and the Crystal Prep Sunset's friends are surprised that the magic proble happened two other times before the Friendship Games. Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis look at each other and agree that their Sunset started this investigation on Canterlot High strangeness months ago in the fall.

Sunny Flare turns to the Equestrian Sunset and her friends and says, "You're school must be jinxed or something."

"Hey!" Pinkie replies sounding annoyed.

"At least this time has nothing to do with a magical creature who set on world domination coming from Equestria," Applejack replies after that statement.

"Yeah," Everyone in the room agrees.

As thing are getting a little better between the two schools, Princess Twilight Sparkle runs down the hall to the others in a tired state. She looks like she just got back from one of the royal duties she needed to take care off in Equestria.

Twilight tiredly says, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I didn't get your messages until now cause I was caught up in this time travel loop and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me."

After Twilight explains to them what has happened, Twilight notice that something doesn't feel right. Princess Twilight is beginning to think that something has gone wrong while she was gone.

"Did something happened?" Twilight asks confusedly.

Then Princess Twilight notices Principal Cinch and other people she hasn't seen before.

Twilight turns to Sunset Shimmer and asks, "And who are these people?"

Just then Dean Chrysalis decides to take a look at Princess Twilight and asks, "Who are you?"

Twilight is shocked to see that the woman standing before her is Queen Chrysalis's human counterpart from this world.

"Um… wow… I guess everyone has a human counterpart in this world… even Queen Chrysalis," Twilight replies and laughs nervously.

Chrysalis and Principal cinch looks at each other rather confusedly of what their new visitor just said. Dean Chrysalis confusedly says, "Queen Chrysalis?"

Then Principal Cinch turns to Celestia and Luna to ask them about their visitor. Principal Cinch nervously asks, "Is she a magical problem as well?"

"Magical yes, problem no," Celestia answers with a smile making sure Principal cinch knows Twilight is not a threat.

"She's a friend," Sunset Shimmer adds with a smile.

Then Sunset Shimmer gives Princess Twilight a hug and says, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Twilight replies back happily.

Then the other gives Princess Twilight a hug too and are very happy to see her again.

Dean Chrysalis looks at Twilight every closely and realizes who she looks like.

Dean Chrysalis firmly says, "She looks like Cadence's sister in law."

Principal Cinch looks at her closely then realized who she looks like, the only thing is she hasn't seen that face in years. Principal Cinch looks surprised and says " You're right, she looks like Twilight Sparkle!"

When the students of Crystal Prep look at Twilight they are surprised to see an old face, even though she isn't really the same person that they know from a long time ago.

Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight, and their friends look at the Crystal Prep people confusedly and are quite surprised to hear this fact. Dean Chrysalis and Principal Cinch s along with the Human Sunset friends seem to know about a Twilight Sparkle being in this world.

Rainbow is the first one to speak up but sounds very confused, "Wait, there's a Twilight in this world too?"

"Yes, but she and her family moved away in 6th grade," Sunny Flare explains.

"Yeah, and Sunset along with the rest of us were good friends with her too," Lemon Zest adds.

Just as things can't more confused. Nurse Sweetheart comes out of the nurses office and she is very happy about something.

Nurse Sweetheart says, "Everyone Sunset Shimmer is awake now. You can all go in to see her."

Everyone starts to smile knowing that Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart is alright and finally wake up after what happened.

Twilight looks very confused and surprisingly says, "Sunset Shimmer?!"

Then she turns to her Sunset and asks, "Sunset, can you tell me what is going on here?"

Just then Pinkie gets in front of Twilight and asks, "Do you want the long or the short version?"

"Um… short," Twilight nervously says.

Pinkie takes a deep breath and then explains to Twilight what happened really fast. Pinkie fastly explains, "Sunset Shimmer's human counterparts came to Canterlot High from her school at Crystal Prep and we competed against her and her friends at the Friendship Games, but during the games, she has a device called the spectrometer that took all the magic from us including the portal. When Principal Cinch and her friends found out, they assumed that we used magic to cheated and got the other Sunset to release the magic and turned to a magical creature that she couldn't controlled and almost tore the world about to get to your home world. Then our Sunset used the device and our magic to turned to a magical creature and teached her what true magical friendship is, but after being turned back to normal she simply passed out and is in the nurse's office."

Twilight looks very shocked after hearing what Pinkie said. She didn't when to be surprised that a human version of Twilight is at CHS or that the fact she went through the same thing her Sunset Shimmer went through.

Twilight plainly says, "Oh!"

Just then everyone decides to go in the nurse's office to see how the Sunset Shimmer from Crystal Prep is doing.

Twilight looks at Sunset, laughs nervously, and says, "I guess... I can make this the second strangest."

Sunset simply laughs and says, "Come on, I think it's a good idea to explain to my counterpart together."

Twilight smiles at Sunset and says, "I think that's a good idea."

After that, Twilight and Sunset goes inside to talk with sunset Shimmer's human counterpart and explain to her about the magic she has encounter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Friendship is Truly Magical

In the Nurse's Office:

Sunset Shimmer and everyone else, including Twilight sparkle is going to see how the human Sunset Shimmer is doing and hoping she is alright as the nurse said she is.

Nurse Sweetheart is in front of the group since she is the one taking care of the human sunset Shimmer.

Nurse Sweetheart turns to face the group and says, "Now before you'll see her, I must let you knows she may be still weak and tired, so make sure you don't stress her out too much."

"We understand," Principal Cinch replies.

"Thank you all for your understanding," Nurse Sweetheart replies.

With that Nurse Sweetheart show them the Human Sunset Shimmer.

When they get a good look, they can see that the Human Sunset is up, but also feeling a bit tired.

Dean Chrysalis come up to her and use her hand to rub her forehead. She looks very sad that her adopted daughter had suffered from the last event from the games.

Dean Chrysalis calmly says, "Hi Sunset."

Then Indigo comes up to her and calmly says, "Hey girl, How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a bit better, than you, but I'm still feeling tired," The Human Sunset says with a smile, but still feels tired from the magic incident.

Just as the Human sunset is starting to sit up, she can see her double and her friends. The Human Sunset's eyes widen when she sees Twilight's face, but notice something different from her.

The Human Sunset quietly asks, "Twilight? Is that you?"

Twilight starts to get a little confused with the Human Sunset's question.

She then remember that she was friends with her counterpart from this world.

Twilight shyly explains, "Well no… I mean, I am Twilight Sparkle, but not from this world, of course."

"Oh so there's a Twilight Sparkle from another world too," Human Sunset asks.

"Yes, in away," Twilight replies feeling a little shy.

The Equestrian Sunset starts to smile of how her counterpart is behaving. She reminds her of herself when she encountered many people who she remember from Equestrian.

Then the Equestrian Sunset starts to feel sad and knows that there is still something she needs to do.

The Equestrian Sunset come towards her counter with a sad look on her face and says, "Sunset. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't really mad at you I was mad at myself and I ended up taking my anger out on you. I' am so so sorry."

The Human Sunset is surprised by this and knows that she too makes mistakes as well.

Then the Human Sunset says, "It's okay, you're not the only one who gets mad enough to yell or something."

"Trust me, we remember," Applejack says remembering how both of the Sunsets react.

The Equestrian Sunset explains "Listen Sunset, remember that I told you that I am you from another world."

"Yes?" The Human Sunset replies questionably.

"To be honest, the world I lived in was populated by ponies and in that world I was a unicorn before living in this world," The Equestrian Sunset explains to her counterpart about her past.

"Really, but why did you live here?" The Human Sunset asks.

The Equestrian Sunset continues her story, "It's a long story, but you were right, the energy that was coming from Canterlot High is magic and…"

The Equestrian sunset knows that she has to tell her about that part. So she takes a deep breath and confesses, "I'm the one who brought it here."

Principal Cinch, Dean chrysalis, the human sunset and her friends are shock with horrors to hear this fact.

The Human Sunset asks with a shock, "You did?!"

"Yes and she brought it here by stealing my crown and turned into a she demon, like you did," Princess Twilight explains.

The Human sunset is surprised that she had went through the same situation that she's been through. Then Sunset says, "I guess you did understand of being over welled by this magic,"

"Yes," Twilight replies.

Then the Equestrian Sunset adds, "But somehow it attached three dangerous creature called Sirens and tried to feed of the magic from the school."

"That would explain the three flying sea ponies I was with Indigo, Sunset and Lemon when we went out that night," Sunny Flare replies.

"And the magical flying unicorn with the rainbow mane," Lemon adds.

"That was me, Sunset, and our friends," Twilight answers the Crystal Prep students questions.

"We used the Magic of Friendship to stop them and destroyed their pendants," Rarity adds to the story.

"So that's what those red gems that Sunset found at the theater," Sour replies.

The Equestrian sunset Twilight and her friend look at her friends with confusion that they actually went to the scene of the Battle of the Bands was at.

"Wait! She actually saw those things!" Applejack says surprisingly.

"In fact, she has them in her lab as well as a photo it the gems, the sirens, the magical flying rainbow unicorn," Sugar Coat adds.

"You mean alicorn," Twilight corrects her.

"Potato, Tomato," Indigo says shrugging her shoulders.

Sugar Coat says with confusion, "But there is one thing that is bothering me."

"What's that?" Pinkie asks.

"If your Sunset shimmer and the Sirens use magic, why did our Sunset Shimmer got pains and goes out of control?" Sugar Coat asks trying to think of the event she and the others encounter.

"Yeah, it looks like her magic was unstable or something," Lemon adds.

"That's right, even though she has her free will, her couldn't seem to control the magic that she collected," Sunny Flare adds realizing this fact as well.

The Equestrian Sunset and Princess Twilight start to think on how this problem happend.

The Equestrian sunset realized why this happened and scaredly says, "I think it's because of her emotions."

Everyone else, but Twilight looks that the Equestrian Sunset confusedly and are not understanding what she is talking about.

Then the Equestrian sunset sadly explains, "Remember she was scared when she turned into a magical creature and feel the magic inside her. The fear and the magic must have been too much for her that it caused her to release the magic and creating portals all over Canterlot high."

"Well to be honest, you girls are not the only one who needs to apologize," Principal Cinch says as she is coming towards her Sunset shimmer.

What do you mean?" The human Sunset asks.

Principal Cinch sighs sadly and says, "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, I realized now that I was trying to push you into doing something that would make me happy… and not you."

The Human Sunset understands that her principal is apologising for what happened and knows that she has something to apologize as well.

The Human Sunset sadly says, "And I'm sorry I allowed the magic to get so out of control… and nearly tore the world apart and going out of control like that. I didn't realized how powerful and dangerous it is,"

"That must explained the message I got from Princess Celestia," Twilight says.

Everyone stares at Twilight for the confusion about some kind of letter. Celestia then remember that Twilight lived in an alternate world and tries to to let it bother her.

Princess Twilight explains, "When I got back from the time travel loop with Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia send me a letter that a lot of holes in space appeared all over the country."

The Human Sunset eyes wide with a shock and shockley says, "I did that?!"

"Yes, but it was our fault for this happening to you," Sunny says trying to reassure her friend.

"We're really sorry for pushing you into releasing the magic from your spectrometer," Indigo says feeling sad and guilty.

"We wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be friends anymore for how we acted," Sour Sweet says sadly.

Sunset is surprised to see that her friends think she doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

The Human Sunset says calmly, "Are you kidding, you guys are my friends and these things happen, but in the end everything worked out."

"Except for you passing out," Sugar Coat adds with straight face.

"Except for that," The Human Sunset nervously says.

Then Sci. Sunset simply smile and says, "But it didn't last long, I'm just going to take it easy for a few days and my strength will come back at no time. All that matters that we get to be in the Games together and I promise to spend more times with you"

With that Sunny and the others give their Sunset a big hug and are glad that she is able forgive them after everything that happens. Everyone realize that the magic might been just the thing to help bring the two schools together and help bring the Human Sunset closer to her friends.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Pinkie says happily.

"Yes, but is the magic on your cat is going to be permanent?" Fluttershy asks while petting Shine.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out," Human Sunset while scratching her head.

Still, what about the Friendship Games?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Everyone agrees with Rainbow Dash's question and know that they didn't even

Then Principal Celestia says, "Yes. After all that has happened, do you think we should end it as that."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Princess Twilight replies happily.

"I agree," Luna replies firmly.

Then Principal Cinch firmly says, "If I agree to this, can we promise to never speak of this again."

"I agree, the school board will never believe this," Dean Chrysalis adds.

"I second that," Shine replies agreeing to the idea.

Everyone else agree with the idea and think the Friendship Games should be finished since with everything that has happened everyone is probably tired.

Principal Celestia then smile at the group of students and announces, "Well, I know these Friendship Games aren't what any of us expected, but given what we all been through… I say it's safe for us to declare us all winners."

Just then everyone in the room starts to cheer very loud that everyone is a winner in this year's Friendship Games. They are also glad that despite of the magical trouble that has happened everyone is safe happy and are glad to have some fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Friendship Never Ends

After the end of the day:

Everyone from Crystal Prep is getting on the bus to head back to their school and then back to their homes.

The Crystal Prep Sunset and her friends are getting on the bus. They also made some plans to do after school and for next weekend.

As they are getting on the bus. Indigo turns to her Sunset and says,"Well Sunset, you were right about something."

What is that?" The Crystal Prep Sunset asks.

"It's been much better to get to know everyone in CHS then it ever was playing against them," Indigo answers with a smile on face.

Then Indigo continues to go on the bus to take her seat.

The Crystal Prep Sunset walks to up the line to the bus and can see Dean Chrysalis checking her lost on the clipboard.

Dean Chrysalis happily says, "Crystal Prep is going to become a different place now,"

"Yeah," The Human sunset says happily.

Then Principal Cinch comes at the time with a smile on her face and says,"Well that one way to do during your time at Crystal Prep."

"Yeah it kind of is," Sunset replies happily.

Just then, Shine the cat comes over to the front of the bus to see her owner.

Shine says, "Hey Sunset, the girls are saving a seat so that you can sit with them,"

"Okay Shine," Sunset replies happily.

Shine then goes to the seat the girls are saving for her. Principal Cinch and Dean Chrysalis are still trying to get used to the fact that Shine can talk now, but they will, but it will take them a while to do so.

Principal Cinch looks at Sunset and says, "You know, we do need to talk about you bringing your cat to school."

"I know," Sunset replies knong this will come sooner or later.

After that statement, The Equestrian Sunset, Princess Twilight, and their friends come over to say their goodbyes and are glad to become friends with the Human Sunset and her friends.

Fluttershy happily says, "I'm glad everything worked out,"

"Yeah. sorry about the magic stealing and portal opening and… turning into an unstable magic user," The Human Sunset says feeling embarrassed for what has happened.

"That's okay," The Equestrian Sunset says, feeling fine since she kind of got used to the magical situation by now.

Then the Equestrian Sunset starts to think of all that has happened.

The Equestrian Sunset says, "But looking at what has happened, I realized how magic works in this world,"

"You did?" Everyone says confused by what the Equestrian Sunset says.

"Yeah it's when you all represent a true part of yourselfs that caused you to pony up," The Equestrian Sunset explains.

The Crystal Prep Sunset starts to think about that explanation and remember what she seen earlier when her counterpart's friends pony up. She understands it and understand what her counterpart is talking about.

"That explains why Applejack pony up when she is being honest and when Fluttershy was being kind to me," The Crystal Prep Sunset replies remember of her experiences with magic.

"Exactly," the Equestrian Sunset says.

Right now, everyone can see that the two Sunset are more alike than they thought and can see they are getting along better now.

"Looks like Sunset's research helped you with your mystery," Principal Cinch says.

"I guess it did," The Equestrian Sunset says feeling glad that it also worked out.

The Equestrian Sunset and the Human Sunset starts to shake hands with each other and now they kind of become good friends now.

The Crystal Prep Sunset says, "It was really glad to meet you all, even though there is a different version of myself."

"Hey it's nice to know you too," The Equestrian Sunset replies.

As things are coming to an end of their conversation. They start to hear Indigo Zap screaming from the bus.

Inidog screams, "Hey Sunset! Principal Cinch! The bus is ready to leave!"

"Okay!" Sunset replies screaming to Indigo.

"I guess it's time to get going," Principal Cinch says with a small smile on her face.

"Okay," The Crystal Prep Sunset says.

Later on:

The Crystal Prep Sunset and her friends are waving and saying goodbye to their new friends at CHS. The Equestrian Sunset, Twilight, and her bridge and are glad that bridge of rivalry has come to an end and things are good for everyone.

After they leave to go back to their school. Princess Twilight and her friends are glad that thing are doing a lot better in this world.

"I'm glad that things have worked out for you and both of the school's," Princess Twilight says happily.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see them again," Rainbow says sounding very excited.

Sunset is happy too.

Sunset then turns to Twilight and says, "Yeah and who knows… we might be able to see the Twilight from this world."

Everyone in the group start to look at Twilight with a smile on their face and might think it will be good if two Twilight will meet each other.

Twilight laughs nervously and says, "Yes, but right now I need to get back to Equestria."

Pinkie starts to feel sad and says, "Aww! But you just got here."

"I know, but I need to get back I have official duties I need to attend to. BI also got a new student now and need to explain to Princess Celestia about the portals," Twilight explains.

"Right," Rainbow says understanding the situation.

Twilight then makes her way to the portal to take her home. She turns to her friends, waves to them, and says, "Bye guys."

"Bye Twilight!" The girls say waving their hands back to her goodbye.

After saying goodbye, Twilight phases through the portal and is back home in Equestria and will see them again soon.

Pinkie screams, "Best Friendship Games Ever!"

Everyone is happy that they have a good time at the Friendship Games and they all won it this time, even though the games only happens every four years.

"I'm glad that we all get to have some free time," Fluttershy says happily.

Then Rarity asks, "So what do we go now?"

Sunset looks at her friends with a smile on her face and says, "Band practice."

"Band practice!" Everyone screams with happiness and agree with the idea.

With that the girls are in the band room with their instruments se that ready to play.

"You're ready?" Rainbow asks with pride.

"Ready!" The girls scream letting Rainbow know they are ready to play.

Then Pinkie taps her drumsticks together and screams, "One! Two! Three! Four!

Music starts to play

 **Sci. Sunset:**

 _I spent so much time searchin'_

 _Lookin' for somethin' more_

 _Diggin' holes too deep_

 _And opening every door_

 _And when you stand too close_

 _Yeah, the picture's never clear_

 _And when you look too far away_

 _It all but disappears_

 **Rainboom and Shadowbolts:**

 _And it was right_

 _(right)_

 _there in front of me_

 _(Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

 _Just too close for me to see_

 _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Sometimes the things you want_

 _Are not the things you need_

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 **Instrumental Break:**

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _There was a time before_

 _I didn't know where I belonged_

 _I thought I needed more_

 _And that I couldn't get along_

 **Sci. Sunset and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _But who I am_

 _Was all I ever needed_

 _And when I faced that test_

 _I finally succeeded_

 **Rainbooms and Shadowbolts:**

 _And it was right_

 _(right)_

 _there in front of me_

 _(Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

 _Just too close for me to see_

 _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Sometimes the things you want_

 _Are not the things you need_

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Sci. Sunset and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _And it's all I'll ever need_

 **Rainboom and Shadowbolts"**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Sci. Sunset and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _And it was right there in front of me_

 **Rainbooms and Shadowbolts:**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 **Sci. Sunset and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _And it's all I'll ever need_

 **Rainbooms and Shadowbolts:**

 _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _All this time_

It was in front of me

 **Change the song a little so the two sunsets and her friends are singing together.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Message From a Old Friends

After a long day:

Sunset Shimmer from Crystal Prep, Shine the cat, and Dean Crystalis are back home and can't wait to get some sleep.

Sunset Shimmer and her cat head straight to their room and are very tired from all the excitement the Friendship Games have.

Sunset get on her bed to lay down and relax. Her cat jumps on the bed to lay down with her.

After a bit of relaxation, Sunset takes her laptop from the top of her desk to do a little fun and to check her emails.

Sunset then stretches herself and says, "I'm glad that we get to be more touch with my friends."

"I know," Shine says as she stretches herself.

Shine then looks on the screen of her owners laptop and noticed something. She can see that on the top of the screen with an envelope is at she can see it shows the number 1 on it.

Shine turns to Sunset to inform her about the letter and says, "Hey Sunset, looks like you have an email."

"Really," Sunset says surprisingly.

Sunset use the mouse on her laptop and click on the letter on the screen. When she see who was the the last person the send her the email, she looks very surprised and happy about what she just revived.

Sunset happily says, "It from Twilight."

With that Sunset then clicks on Twilight's letter. She is very excited to see what she said because even though they write to each other, they haven't seen each other in years.

When the mail pops out, she reads the letter from her friend.

Sunset's voice comes out as the letter is being read.

 _Dear Sunset,  
_ _I'm emailing you too see how you are you doing. Guess what, I'm going to be moving back to Canterlot City and going to be starting school at Canterlot High School. My mom said it's alright for me to spend a few days at your house and Chrysalis during the move. I'm also bring my new puppy named Spike, he is so sweet and kind and don't have problems with your cat. I really miss you and I'm glad that I get to come back and do the things that we used to with our other friends. I'll see you in a few months and I already thought of ideas of what we can do,_

 _P.S. Make sure to tell Chrysalis that Shining Armor and Cadence will be coming with us, along with baby Flurry Heart._

 _Love your dear good Friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

After reading the letter, Sunset starts to get a big smile on her face. In fact she is so happy that she screams,"Yes!" from the top of her lungs.

Sunset is excited that one of her best friends is coming home to Canterlot City, even though she is going to a different school she is going to see her like every day. She is so excited that she starts to laugh and dance happily. Shine is rather confused by this.

Just at things are going good for her.

Dean Chrysalis comes in her room with an angry look on her face and yells, "Sunset, what's all the screaming about?"

Sunset is so happy that she grabs Chrysalis and starts to dance with her.

Sunset happily says,"It exciting news really big news!"

"Is it something to get really excited about?" Chrysalis asks trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Twilight's coming home!" Sunset screams happily.

Chrysalis looks at Sunset with a surprised look on her face. She can tell that Sunset says that Twilight is moving back to Canterlot City.

Chrysalis surprisingly asks, "She is?"

"And Shining Armor Cadence and Flurry Heart are coming too," Sunset explains with a smile on her face.

Chrysalis starts to smile when she hears that Cadence is coming as well. She remember that Cadence and her have been friends since college, "Wow that is exciting news."

"I know," Sunset replies with glee.

Chrysalis understands that Sunset is very excited to see her old friend again, But she knows that they need to get some sleep

Chrysalis calmly says, "But right now you need to get some rest."

Sunset then calms herself down and says, "I know, but can I write to her first?"

"Okay, but make sure to get ready for bed after that," Chrysalis informs her.

"I will," Sunset says happily.

Then Chrysalis leaves the room and heads back to her room to get some sleep. After Chrysalis laves, Sunset starts to type an email to Twilight and is very happy.

Sunset types as her voice come out while she types.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _This is great new. I can't wait to see you again after all these years and I can't wait to tell the others about it. Oh yeah, you are never going to believe what crazy thing the others and I gotten ourselves through in the Friendship Games. One of the things I can tell you that I met two different version of ourselves and my cat can talk now. Another thing I can tell you that CHS has magic and I kind of got turned into a magical creature and almost tore the world apart, but things are better now. Being in the Games help me be more confident and my bond with our friends is stronger. I can't wait to see you when you move here and hope to write you again soon._

 _P.S. I'm sure your dog and my cat will get along even though she can talk now._

 _Love,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

After typing the email and sends it, Sunset and Shine decide to get ready for bed. After getting themselves ready for bed Shine jumps into Sunset's arms as her owner is making their way to her bed. After getting on the bed, Sunset and Shine cover themselves with their blankets and fall fast to sleep. Sunset then starts to dream about the kind of excitements she and her friends are going to have, especially when Twilight comes back to Canterlot. She knows one thing for certain… her counterpart and her friends, along with her own friends are going to be so surprised when she tells them, the next day.

The End


End file.
